Blue Jeans
by Klarogasms
Summary: [ Kol meets Bonnie, she's a challenge. Bonnie meets Kol, he's everything she shouldn't desire. Together they're toxic, and yet so beautiful. ][ Multi-chaptered Story][ Kennett ][ Fluff turns Angst ][ Major Character Death ][ Heed the warnings ][ Cover by Xenahel ]
1. we were dancing all night

**A/N:** Hey lovelies! I know, I know, this is not what you were expecting when I suddenly start uploading a new story. I know most of you are waiting for the Sequel to Summer, and I'm working on it - pinky promise but *sighs* check out my profile for updates on that. And feel free to harass me with messages on here or on tumblr (my tumblr's klarogasms). Anyway, I've written this piece of Kennett fanfic years ago and I finally got around to edit it a bit, fix the format and make it ready to be uploaded! Yay! I hope all you Kennet shippers out there like it :)

This story is unbeta'd, the writing is sorta cringe-worthy and I'm sorry for it. **  
**

 **WARNING:** The relationship depicted between Kol and Bonnie is in no way healthy. I do not try to romanticise the fuck-uped'ness of both characters and their relationship to each other. They are incredibly co-dependent and have a lot of other issues, as you'll probably notice. It also gets pretty dark as some point, so be warned. If you don't like that kid of stuff, don't read.

xxx

Happy Reading!

* * *

 _Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room, you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure  
You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

* * *

"What am I doing here, Care?" Bonnie asked. She sat next to her best friend on a couch in a saloon of a house she never wanted to set a foot into ever again.  
"You know why you're here, Bon. You're the only person I told about Nik and me." Caroline replied as she shifted uncomfortably. She clasped her hands, inspecting them before she unclasped them, looking at her fingers which trembled slightly. She seemed to be on her way to a nervous breakdown.  
"Calm down Care." Bonnie mumbled, taking one of Care's hands into hers. She squeezed it reassuringly, stroking her thumb over the back of it to calm her friend down.  
"I'm nervous." Caroline stated the obvious, giving Bonnie something between a frown and a nervous smile.  
"You really want me to like them, don't you?" Bonnie asked, tilting her head slightly.  
"I care about them. They're basically family." Caroline said, smiling fondly as she talked about the Mikaelsons. "I love Nik, you know." she added lowly, shrugging slightly.

Bonnie smiled fondly at Caroline. They've always been pretty close, knew each other since kindergarten and Bonnie knew that she could trust Caroline and Elena with her life. This faith has been tested on more than one occasion by now and the three girls could always rely on the others having their back.  
And now Caroline fell in love with Niklaus Mikaelson of all people. He used to be their worst enemy, but by now the Mikaelsons were more of an annoying nuisance acting as the bane of the Mystic Falls gang's existence rather than a real threat. Bonnie noticed the looks Care and Klaus exchanged, noticed the lingering stares, the stolen smiles and longing glances. And the way Klaus looked at her best friend screamed that he reciprocated her feelings.

"Dinner's ready. You coming?" Rebekah asked as she entered the room, leaning against the door frame, waiting for them to get up to follow her.  
"On our way." Caroline replied as she rose from the couch. Bonnie did the same and the three of them walked in silence towards the dining room.

"Ms. Bennett, Caroline. Come in and sit with us." Elijah greeted them when they entered the dimly lit room. There was a fireplace on the other side of the table and candles flickered in their stand on the beautifully set table. Dimmed wall lamps were the only other light source in the room.  
"Please, call me Bonnie." Bonnie smiled as she sat down next to Caroline who sat on Klaus' right side. Klaus occupied the head of the table and Rebekah sat to his left. Elijah sat next to Bonnie and opposite Klaus which only left one empty seat opposite from Bonnie.  
"Where's Kol?" Rebekah asked, answering Bonnie's question for whom the place was set. But she didn't know who Kol was, not certainly at least. He could be the guy Klaus threatened her with, the guy who befriended Jeremy so Klaus could use him for blackmail. But Bonnie couldn't remember whether his name was Kol or not, that horrible night was kind of a blur for her.  
"Who's Kol?"she asked when she concluded that she wouldn't remember.  
"Kol is-" Caroline started to explain when a young man entered the room.

He was obviously a Mikaelson, judging by the annoying smirk on his face that Bonnie instantly wanted to wipe off and the over confident strut. He resembled Elijah in hair and eye color and seemed to resemble Klaus in his cockiness and smug behaviour. And that's what Bonnie got from the few seconds it took him to take the seat opposite her.

"Just the sexiest man alive." Kol finished Caroline's explanation, winking at Care when she gave an exasperated sigh. His voice was smooth and deep, had kind of a rough edge to it. Bonnie instantly liked it.  
"You wish you were." Rebekah huffed, giving Kol a slightly annoyed look from the corner of her eye. "He's an idiot." she added in answer to Bonnie, who currently eyed the idiot in question.  
When he caught her gaze he rose one eyebrow, giving her a devilish smirk.  
"And who's the beauty sitting next to you, love?" he asked Caroline. But he didn't look at her, he kept Bonnie's gaze locked, not daring to break the eye contact which currently sent shivers down her spine (not that he knew about that).  
"She's my best friend around whom you are not allowed to misbehave." Caroline replied sharply, causing Kol to look at her and release Bonnie's gaze. She instantly fixed another point in the room, shifting slightly in her seat. What the hell was that?  
"And I'm obeying you because …?" Kol retorted, his smile falling.  
"Because I won't hesitate to tear out you liver if you don't." Klaus said with finality, ending the conversation. Kol snorted but kept quiet, searching for Bonnie's look who suddenly took an interest in the plates. Rebekah looked annoyed, Elijah still wore his usual unpenatrable emotionless mask and Klaus seemed to be silently fuming, only calming down because Caroline squeezed his hand reassuringly. When Kol caught Bonnie's gaze again, just for a few seconds, she felt like fireworks erupted in her belly and was lost as to why he had such an effect on her.

During the starter they started light conversation, casual chit chat about harmless stuff like High School, College, the weather, life, music, movies, the 21st century in general. By the time they started the main course everyone seemed to be relaxed and even Bonnie noticed that she rather enjoyed herself. Dinner with the Mikaelsons was nothing like she expected it to be, it was rather peaceful. Yes, the siblings bantered and teased each other, but that was to be expected (they were _siblings_ after all).  
"So Bonnie." Kol said when they started dessert. He abandoned his Mousse au chocolat in favor of looking at Bonnie who felt rather uncomfortable at being watched while she was eating.  
"Kol." she replied when he didn't continue. She rose her gaze from her dessert when he remained silent for a few more moments and she noticed that his eyes kind of looked like chocolate.  
"You're a witch." he asked, even though it sounded more like a statement than anything else.  
"I am." she confirmed warily, a threatening undertone in her voice.  
"Good, that's good." he mumbled, a satisfied grin spreading across his face, "You know, I like a woman who's able to defend herself."  
Bonnie simply rose her eyebrow at him, keeping her cool was surprisingly easy with bad pick up lines like that. She was intrigued by him, but that was just bad.  
"I'm not interested." she lied convincingly enough for her conscience to stop nagging. 'Kol is a vampire, and an Original. He's a murderer, a reckless stupid child with a never ending tantrum who kills people for entertainment.' her conscience screamed at the stupid prickling in her stomach.  
"Oh c'mon. Every woman is interested in seeing me without clothes on." Kol replied cockily. Rebekah made a gagging noise and Caroline snorted.  
"Well, not every woman wants to see you naked ... but I actually do." Bonnie said calmly, a sweet smile on her lips. That even got a reaction out of Elijah who rose a surprised eyebrow at the statement. Caroline almost choked on her sip of champagne and Rebekah just stared blankly at her while Klaus' eyes were ridiculously wide. "You know, just to see whether you're putting up this whole macho act because you have a small dick or because you're a brat." she explained dryly.  
The stunned silence lasted for a few more moments until Klaus broke it by laughing. Loudly. That broke the spell and Rebekah and Caroline joined in. Elijah chuckled lowly and Kol, Kol stared at her, mouth slightly agape, one eyebrow raised. He composed himself after a few moments, putting up another one of those infuriating Mikaelson smirks.  
"Feisty, I like it." he said lowly, his gaze fixed on hers.  
She shrugged and ate another spoonful of her mousse, not breaking their eye contact.

After a rather nice dinner Caroline lead the party into one of the many sitting rooms on the ground floor of the mansion. Elijah excused himself and Rebekah ditched them for a date with Stefan, so only Klaus, Caroline, Kol and Bonnie were left.

Bonnie deliberately chose to sit on one of the armchairs to avoid third wheeling next to Klaus and Care and to avoid Kol sitting directly next to her. He still sat down on an armchair close to hers while Klaus and Caroline took the couch. Caroline slipped out of her shoes and spread over the couch, sighing happily as she cuddled up with her boyfriend who didn't object to the display of affection.  
"Tell me something about yourself, love." Kol said, clearly addressing Bonnie who wasn't sure what to reply.  
"Like?" she inquired when he didn't elaborate.  
"What's your favourite music genre?" he asked.  
Bonnie mulled it over before she answered, "I always loved Hip Hop. Rap, R'n'B and Jazz are nice too. And Pop, I guess." she unconsciously counted with her fingers as she answered, smiling slightly when her gaze returned to his'. "What about you?" Bonnie asked, not only because it was polite but because she was actually kind of curious.  
"I prefer Rock, Hard Core, Metal. Lot's of guitar, bass and screaming. Better to party and dance to anyway, if you ask me." he replied, smirking at her look of incredulity.  
"Excuse you, Hip Hop is perfect to dance to." she said pointedly, going into total defense mode.  
"Nah, Rock's better." Kol drawled, leaning back in his chair, shit eating grin firmly in place.  
Bonnie huffed, wanting to wipe that stupid grin off his face – pronto. She turned towards Caroline who had watched their little discussion with a knowing smirk on her face, irritating Bonnie even more.  
"Does this stereo work with Bluetooth?" Bonnie asked, motioning towards the stereo system standing upon the mantelpiece of the room's chimney.  
"Nik?" Caroline passed on the question, nudging his stomach to get his attention.  
"It does. Just turn it on and set it on 'wireless'." he replied to Bonnie's surprise. He seemed to be so immersed in his texting that Bonnie had assumed he didn't even listen to them, but apparently she was wrong. Caroline sighed and got up from the couch to walk towards the stereo, Bonnie following her, turning her phone's Bluetooth on.

They turned on the stereo and connected it with Bonnie phone. Bonnie went through her music library, Caroline looking over her shoulder to see what song her friend would chose. A wide smile spread on her face when Bonnie pressed play and set the song on repeat, putting her phone next to the stereo's remote control.  
Caroline and Bonnie started dancing and singing along to 50 Cent's Ayo Technology, swinging their hips and dancing with each other. When the song started over Caroline walked towards Klaus. She took his phone away, put it in the backpocket of her jeans and took his hands, dragging him up to dance with her.  
"Really, love?" he asked, an adoring smirk on his features.  
"Mhmm." Caroline hummed, her hands intertwined at the back of his neck. Klaus leaned in and softly pecked her brow, her nose and finally her lips. Bonnie quickly averted her gaze, feeling like she was intruding on the couple's moment.

Bonnie continued dancing on her own, contemplating how the evening's been so far. She actually took a liking to the Mikaelsons if she was being honest with herself. It was hard to hate them when you've seen their human side. They were nice, funny, polite – just a big family with a lot of really fucked up issues.  
She continued to sway her hips, a small smile gracing her features, when she felt him coming up behind her, his finders splayed on her sides, his thumbs stroking her, rubbing circles through the thin material of her shirt into her skin.  
"Dance with me, darling?" Kol asked huskily, his hot breath hitting her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He pressed his body against her backside, his hands resting across her stomach, embracing her fully as he buried his nose in Bonnie's velvet hair, taking in her flowery, earthy scent.  
"Hmmm." she hummed in agreement, tilting her head back to rest it on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the beat of one of her favourite songs, her hands covering his'. She tilted her head to the side, opening her eyes and meeting his hot gaze. Bonnie raised one of her hands, about to trace the outline of his cheekbones when the song ended(once again) and the few seconds of silence brought her back to her senses. What the hell was she doing? Why was she in a tight embrace with a Mikaelson? And not just any Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson who used to befriend Jeremy, her ex boyfriend (her life was fucked up). And he was an Original, this was unacceptable!

Bonnie lowered her hand, loosening his grip around her waist, giving her enough freedom to step away from him. She took a shaky breath as hundreds of thoughts, warnings and alarm bells flooded her mind, leaving her in a slight state of panic.  
"I have to go." she mumbled, walking towards the exit of the sitting room.

She took the left turn and found herself in the entrance hall after a few quick turns. She was glad that she left her coat and bag in her car which she parked just after the turn of the U-turn. Bonnie left the mansion and stood outside of the front door for a few moments, taking deep breath of the night air, trying to clear her mind. She probably scared the shit out of Caroline and should say goodbye to her. But Bonnie couldn't find it in herself to turn around and step foot back into the mansion. Just as she was about to descend the grand marble staircase she heard the door opening and Caroline and Klaus came out of it, Caroline looking horribly worried and Klaus seemed to be slightly confused.

"Are you alright, Bon?" Caroline asked, stroking her friend's arm which was covered in goosebumps because of the cool night air.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air and realized that I was really tired and kind of dizzy." Bonnie replied in a mumble, smiling reassuringly at Caroline, trying to act as though she really was tired when she felt like bursting.  
"Shall we drive you? I could drive you and Nik could bring your car, you know." Caroline offered, a soft smile on her lips.  
"Nah, I'm fine. You two have a good night." Bonnie replied, smiling at them as she retreated, descending the stairs slowly at first, faster the closer she came to the ground.  
"Night, Bon!" Caroline said loud enough for Bonnie to easily understand her.  
"Goodnight." Klaus added, after Caroline elbowed him.  
Bonnie smiled at them, but the smile fell as soon as she slipped into her car. She put on her coat for warmth until the heating was up and started the car after retrieving the keys out of her bag. As she left the Mikaelson mansion behind, the lights growing fainter and fainter the further she drove away, her mind wouldn't stop echoing the question she's asked herself several times throughout the evening: Why the hell Kol Mikaelson of all people?


	2. say you'll remember

**A/N:** Hey lovelies! Here comes chapter n°2! It's the longest chapter, so there's that, and a lot is happening! But I don't want to give any Spoilers, so I'll shut up now ;)

 **Guest 1:** Well, I'm sorry that you dislike Klaroline as pairing, but I ship them very much (they're my OTP when it comes to TVD/TO ships, in fact) and I love writing them. I could write a whole book about why Klaus and Caroline are so awesome together and why I think their relationship would work out perfectly, but this is a Kennett story and this is the A/N so I'm not gonna do that right now :)  
And I decided to give y'all a fair warning by stating that the rs between Kol and Bonnie is not gonna be all lovey-dovey, but that it's going to be pretty dysfunctional. Just because a relationship is dysfunctional and unhealthy, it doesn't mean that it can't be lovey-dovey at some point. Those are not two completely exclusive things.

 **Guest 2:** Klaus and Caroline are pretty messed up, that's right, but saying that they're more messed up than Kennett is not necessarily right. If you want me to, I could write you why I wrote the different relationships as I did in this story after I've uploaded the last chapter :)

 **katerinapevrna:** I'm really glad you like the story! And I planned on updating weekly, could be a day earlier or later. But yeah, the wait between chapters is going to be roughly a week :)

 **jordanjanellejoy:** Yay, another angst fan! I hope you'll like it when we arrive at the point :D

This story is unbeta'd, the writing is sorta cringe-worthy and I'm sorry for it. **  
**

 **WARNING:** The relationship depicted between Kol and Bonnie is in no way healthy. I do not try to romanticise the fuck-uped'ness of both characters and their relationship to each other. They are incredibly co-dependent and have a lot of other issues, as you'll probably notice. It also gets pretty dark as some point, so be warned. If you don't like that kid of stuff, don't read.

xxx

Happy Reading!

* * *

 _You were sorta Punk Rock, I grew up on Hip Hop,  
but you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
that love is mean, and love hurts,  
but I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

* * *

"Bon!" Caroline shouted loud enough for Bonnie to her hear at the other side of the town square, waving to get her friend's attention.  
"Hey!" Bonnie replied loud enough for Caroline to hear and smiled at her friend. They changed their walking direction and hugged as they met in the middle of the town square.  
"Hey." Caroline returned the greeting, beaming at the brunette. "So, yesterday was nice." she said, making it sound like a question.  
"Yes, it was." Bonnie replied, smiling reassuringly. "Where were you heading?" she asked, motioning into the direction Caroline had walked.  
"To the Grill, I told Matt I would drop by during his break so we could have lunch. Wanna join us?" Care replied. She really hoped that Bonnie would agree. They really needed to hang out more often, it was scandalous how rare their 'friends only' time had become.  
"I guess the groceries can wait." Bonnie replied, smiling as they made their way towards the Grill.

"So … what do you think about them?" Caroline asked, gazing at the witch. She desperately hoped that Bonnie liked them, otherwise she wouldn't have any support when she told Elena.  
"Klaus is surprisingly nice and polite. He seems to be genuine about his feelings for you, so I'm alright with him. Rebekah's actually a lot like you, I see why you two bonded so quickly after you and her brother became a thing. And Elijah's not as stiff I thought he was." Bonnie answered, making Caroline smile.  
"So you support me?" she urged, biting her lower lip excitedly.  
"I do." Bonnie afirmed solemnly, raising one hand as she put the other over her heart.

Bonnie giggled as Caroline squealed happily and hugged her while she jumped up and down in joy. She behaved like a little girl who just got told that she would go to Disneyland. Bonnie beamed at her, happy that her best friend was so happy about it. She linked arms with her and they continued their walk towards the Grill. But suddenly Caroline furrowed her brow, a thought striking her. "What about-" she begun, but was interrupted by the person she just wanted to talk about.  
"Hello love. Caroline." Kol greeted them as he popped up out of nowhere and blocked their way.  
"Kol." Bonnie and Caroline replied in sync, but their voices sounded completely different. While Caroline sounded like she was asking him what the heck he was doing here, Bonnie sounded like she was at a funeral.  
"You just disappeared." he said, clearly addressing Bonnie with his statement. It almost sounded like an accusation.  
"Well, I felt dizzy." she replied nonchalantly, not quite looking into his eyes.  
"It's not exactly polite not to look in someone's eyes when you talk to them." Kol stated, smirking at her.  
Bonnie sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at him. "Care, I'm sorry. I just remembered that I promised Elena to come by. I can't join Matt and you." Bonnie lied, ignoring Kol's presence. She tried to tell her friend that she was sorry by looking at her, but Care didn't seem to get the message. She was clearly disappointed about the sudden change of events.  
"It's alright. Call me when the two of you are alone?" Caroline said, smiling sadly as she shrugged slightly.  
"Pinky promise." Bonnie replied, hugging her friend goodbye before turning to walk towards her car.  
"And you, Mister, are coming with me." Bonnie heard Caroline saying as she quickly retreated.  
"But … I'm not bound to listen to you." Kol resisted stubbornly.  
"You know that your brother will tear out your liver without asking any further question if I ask him to do so." Caroline deadpanned, forcing Kol to come to the Grill with her instead of following Bonnie around.

When Bonnie pulled into the driveway of the Boarding house, she saw that the door was already open.  
"Hey, Lena." Bonnie greeted her, as she made her way towards Elena after closing her car behind her.  
"Hi Bon." Elena replied, embracing her as she finally arrived at the doorstep. They made their way into the living room and sat down on the couches around the fireplace. Damon stood by his personal little bar and fixed himself a drink as Bonnie slumped into the comfy material of one of the sofas. She sighed heavily.  
"Witchy, you want a drink?" Damon asked, already prepared for a no.  
"Actually … yes." Bonnie accepted the offer, flashing Damon a smile before she slipped out of her coat and tossed it beside her.  
"Here you go." Damon replied, smirking as he gave her a tumbler filled with amber liquid. Bonnie reached out for it and took a big gulp as soon as she held the glass in her hand. It burnt in the back of her throat, but she knew that it would have the wished effect soon.  
"What's wrong?" Elena asked as Damon made himself comfortable behind her. He placed her onto his lap and slung his free arm around her waist. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his over possessive behavior. It wasn't like Bonnie would try to snatch Elena from his arms and ride off into the sunset with her.  
"Everything's wrong." Bonnie mumbled, taking another gulp of her drink, screwing up her nose at the bitter taste. Maybe she was being a bit melodramatic.  
"Bonnie, what happened?" Elena sounded a weird mix between exasperated and concerned. Bonnie considered telling her right then and there, but she promised Caroline to shut up about it. Care wanted to tell Elena the news herself, otherwise Elena would feel overlooked.

"Is this about Caroline's weird behavior lately?" Elena inquired, raising one eyebrow at Bonnie, who bit her lower lip. She considered lying, but she couldn't do this to Elena. After all Elena, Care and Bonnie had been friends since forever. She sighed, nodding defeated.  
"Well, tell me what happened." Elena demanded, staring into her friend's green eyes.  
Bonnie shook her head and took another sip of her drink, she felt the warmth, that alcohol always caused spreading slowly. "She has to tell you herself." she added, trying to explain why she denied her request. "We could call her over …" Bonnie started, looking at Damon, "But she won't talk as long as Damon and Stefan are here."  
Damon rose his eyebrow in surprise. "Blondie has secrets, huh?" he asked, not really sure if he should be amused or bemused. He settled with amused.  
Bonnie shrugged, not bothering to try and explain further.  
"Well then …" Damon said, trailing off as he slipped off the couch and made his way towards the staircase. A few moments later he came down with a confused Stefan.  
"Why are we going?" he asked, addressing his ex girlfriend and Bonnie.  
"Girls talk." they answered in unison, flashing him an apologetic smile.  
Stefan sighed, shaking his head. "It's about Caroline, isn't it?" Stefan asked Bonnie while he waited for Damon who kissed Elena goodbye.  
Bonnie nodded in confusion. "You know?" she asked.  
Stefan smirked. "I already knew before it was official. The secret itself delivered the news to me." he answered, confusing Elena and Damon even further.  
Bonnie needed a minute to process what he said. And then a light bulb went off in her head. Klaus told him! "I'm so not surprised." Bonnie said, giggling.  
Stefan shook his head and grabbed Damon's wrist, dragging him out of the Boarding House.  
"At least the human doesn't know as well." he grumbled under his breath.  
"He knows!" Bonnie shouted after them causing Damon to swear loudly about how Caroline always excluded him and how it pissed him off. Bonnie took her phone out of her coat pocket and texted Caroline to come over.

"So what is this secret about? Stefan said something about the secret talking so it has to be a person." Elena said, raising her eyebrows at Bonnie.  
Bonnie was about to correct Elena and tell her that Elena would rather call it a monster, but she stopped herself from doing so just in time. "Can I have another drink?" she asked instead, pointing towards her almost empty tumbler.  
Elena stared at her, clearly displeased because she didn't answer, but motioned towards the bar anyway. Bonnie smiled at her and got up to prepare herself a drink.  
"Do you want one as well?" she asked as she read the label of one of the bottles.  
"I'd rather not." Elena replied pouting slightly. Bonnie smiled at her friend and rolled her eyes at her.  
"Oh, I'd take one if I were you." Bonnie mumbled, knowing that Elena would hear her loud and clear.  
"Is it really that bad?" Elena asked, furrowing her brow slightly.  
"I would've been thankful for a drink when Care told me." Bonnie answered, finally finding what she was looking for. A good old bottle of Jack Daniel's, exactly what she needed.  
"So, a drink?" Bonnie repeated her question, presenting Elena the full bottle with a slight smirk. Elena just rolled her eyes, nodding in agreement. Bonnie poured the two of them a drink before she walked back towards the couch and passed one to Elena. They silently emptied their glasses when Elena suddenly sat up.  
"I hear her car." she mumbled, perking up her ears.  
"You probably shouldn't-" Bonnie said but was interrupted by Elena.  
"There are two sets of steps, not one. Two." she stated, furrowing her brow. "I know the other person …" she mumbled, concentrating harder. It took her a few seconds to recognize the second pair of steps, but as she did her face fell and she stared at Bonnie.  
"You're kidding." she said, "Care's not coming here accompanied by Klaus." Elena said his name with so much disgust it almost hurt.  
"Just calm down and-" Bonnie tried to say but was rudely interrupted a second time.  
"Calm down?! Caroline's coming here with the guy who murdered not only me but my aunt and brought misery over my whole family and you tell me to calm down?!" Elena screeched. Just as Bonnie was about to say something, the sound of knocks echoed through the room.

Elena got off the couch slowly and walked towards the door. Bonnie followed her to the door frame of the living room. She just leaned against it, ready to watch the drama which was about to unfold. It would certainly be a distraction from her own thoughts. Elena took a deep breath she didn't need and opened the door. Caroline stood in front of her and Klaus stood next to her, as expected. Care's and Klaus' hands were intertwined, which didn't slip Elena's attention. She stared at their joined hands before she looked up at Caroline, her lips pressed into a thin line.  
"Can we come in?" Care asked, her tone soft and questioning. She offered Elena a half smile which was so Caroline-ish, but Elena just ignored it and directed her death glare at Klaus.  
"You can, but he can't." Elena replied, narrowing her eyes at the Hybrid.  
Klaus leaned in to whisper into Caroline's ear. "I told you Elena would react worse than Bonnie." he said. Caroline just rolled her eyes at him and nudged him with her elbow. He smiled at the gesture and planted a small kiss into her hair, taking in her sweet strawberry honey scent.  
"Please." Caroline asked, pouting at Elena. Elena just continued to stare at them, especially at Klaus who acted like another person around Caroline.  
She sighed and stepped aside, motioning for them to come in. Caroline beamed at her friend and took the opportunity as long as it lasted. They walked into the living room with Bonnie as Elena closed the door with a loud bang. Bonnie motioned for them to sit down on the couch which wasn't occupied by her coat and her tumbler. While Caroline slumped down on the couch, Elena stepped into the room and walked past Klaus who stood next to Bonnie and the bar to sit down on the other couch opposite of Caroline.  
"You want a drink?" Bonnie asked Klaus while motioning for Elena to throw the glass in her direction. Elena seemed to be skeptical but did so either way. The witch caught it mid air, earning an impressed look from Klaus to which she just smirked. She knew that the two glasses of alcohol already did their very own magic.

"Yes, just let me see what Damon has to offer." Klaus said, going through the small liquor cabinet displayed. Meanwhile Caroline awkwardly stared at Elena as the girl in question threw back the rest of her drink.  
"Bonnie." Elena said, getting her friend's attention. "Catch!" she said, throwing her glass into her direction for a refill. Bonnie caught it and refilled it as well.  
"I'll take a glass of this one." Klaus mumbled, reading the label of a bottle filled with bourbon. Bonnie handed him a glass before she turned towards Caroline, offering her a glass of Jack Daniel's by waving the bottle.  
Caroline smiled at her but shook her head, declining the offer. Bonnie shrugged and made her way back towards the couch Elena sat on. She passed on the glass and Elena took it, offering her a thankful smile. Bonnie returned it and took her seat next to her. Moments later, Klaus sat down next to Caroline, draping his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"So, how comes that my best friend and my worst enemy are a couple?" Elena asked, her voice sounding everything but nice. She didn't even sound like Elena, it was more of a Katherine-esque tone. Caroline took a deep breath, looking at Klaus. He just nodded and motioned her to tell their story.  
"You remember how I called you and asked you if you had time to talk but you were busy with the Salvatores?" Caroline asked, earning an unhappy look from Elena. She wasn't really sure which time Caroline talked about, which forced her to face the fact that her love triangle costed her a lot of time she should've spent with her friends.  
Caroline saw all that and gave her an understanding smile. "The day Stefan moved in with me because he was about to kill Damon." Caroline added, hoping her friend understood. She nodded, remembering the day all too well.  
"Yeah, that was like … my supernatural Birthday, and I was really depressed. I also called Bonnie, but she was at Matt's having an emotional meltdown herself, so I went to the cemetery to talk to my Dad." Caroline explained, her voice breaking at the mention of her father who decided to rather die than to become a vampire like his daughter.  
"I was really emotional and I talked to him and I just … I cried a lot and I was angry and I killed a tree." she added, smiling at the mention of the tree.  
"Suddenly I heard a noise, and I was like really scared and embarrassed. So I turned around and found Klaus." she said, looking at him lovingly.  
"He said he was on his way to pick up his brother as he heard me and he was worried. He asked me what was wrong so I told him. Nik offered me to keep me company, and I said yes. I knew my Mum would work all night and she wouldn't understand. And the two of you were busy yourself so I accepted his offer. He drove me back home and kept me company like he promised. He comforted me and asked me if there was something I do when I'm sad, so we watched The Notebook." Caroline recounted, lacing her fingers with his'. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her temple, earning a peck on his stubbly chin.  
"I fell asleep and he carried me into my bed and tucked me in. Just as he was about to leave, Stefan came and was surprised to see Nik instead of me opening the door. And the next day Stefan slept on the sofa and told me about how they met on his way out. And well, from that night on we met more often, especially when I needed to talk or when he needed inspiration. He showed me his drawings and I became comfortable around him, everything felt so natural. And then, when I was just staring at one of his pictures, because something was off about it, I just didn't know what, he stood behind me and I just felt the tension growing. I finally found out that there was a lack of green on a special point and I turned around to tell him so, just to find him standing right behind me. And well, I think you know what comes next." Caroline said, blushing slightly.  
"You're a glorious kisser." Klaus whispered into her ear, kissing her right behind it.  
Caroline's eyes fluttered shut, humming at the sensation. When Bonnie suppressed a fit of giggles at Elena's torn expression, they instantly snapped out of it. Elena threw back her drink, flashing towards the bar to pour herself another one as Bonnie and Klaus took a sip from their glasses.

After Elena came back to the couch she tried to calm down a little. She stared at her drink, her eyelids half closed. Bonnie and Caroline already knew this gesture, it meant that Elena was about to do something of which she thought that she would totally regret it afterwards. She looked the same as she agreed to sneak out to go to a party with them for the first time.  
"Okay, I just tell you what I'm thinking and I don't want any of you to interrupt me." Elena announced, looking back up. First she gave Bonnie a look, afterwards Klaus and at last Caroline. She took a deep breath before she started her little rant.

"I'm not fine with you being with Klaus, and it's kind of irritating that you refer to him as 'Nik'. But I guess it's because Rebekah and Kol call him that as well and you're his girlfriend so it's kind of logical and makes sense. According to your story it would've happened either way and Bonnie's and my absence were just the final shove you needed so you two would meet and get together, and I kind of hate myself for that. But that's not the point. I still hate him, and I'll never like him. I bet the feeling's mutual. But I think I'll be able to tolerate him if he'll behave like the man you deserve. I know that I'm not able to split you to up by not approving of your relationship, and I know that you really want it Care, but I don't think I just can say yes without having time to adjust to the situation. So I don't approve of it, but ask me again in a few weeks and I bet I have changed my mind by then." she said, giving Caroline an apologetic smile.  
Care got up and walked towards her friend, hugging her tightly. "That's all I ask, Lena." she murmured into her friend's hair. As they separated Caroline beamed at them.  
"I'm not finished yet." Elena said to Caroline, walking past her towards Klaus. He stood up to face her, his facade not giving away a single emotion.  
"If you dare to hurt Caroline _I_ will ensure that someone's going to tear out _your_ liver." Elena said, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"I won't give you a reason to act on your promise." Klaus simply replied. Elena looked at him for a few more seconds, both of their gazes unwavering, before she nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Elena went back to the couch Bonnie sat on and sipped at her drink, enjoying the burning at the back of her throat while Bonnie just emptied her glass, which didn't slip Caroline's attention.  
"Why the bloody hell are you getting drunk at 3 o'clock in the afternoon Bonnie Bennett?" she asked her friend, concern lacing her voice.  
Bonnie stopped mid act and seemed to be surprised that she even noticed. "There's no reason, really." she murmured after a few seconds, regaining her composure. But her heartbeat gave her away, and she knew it.  
"There is a reason, you told me you just couldn't tell me because you had to keep Care's secret." Elena said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.  
Bonnie sighed, massaging her temple with her free hand. Why were her friends so _attentive_?  
"So it _is_ about Kol." Caroline said, smiling as Bonnie's heartbeat picked up.  
"Damn." Bonnie hissed, closing her eyes tightly.  
"What did Kol do?" Klaus asked, his voice telling stories of Kol being a rather annoying sibling. Elena watched her friend, remembering that she acted exact the same way only once.  
"You don't!" she said, pointing at her friend. Caroline caught up quickly, leaving Klaus utterly confused.  
"Oh my gosh, you do!" Caroline squealed excitedly as Bonnie looked back up, her cheeks only the slightest bit reddish.  
"I definitely don't" she answered, awkwardly ruffling through her hair.  
"She does. I can't believe it. What is so alluring about the Mikaelson siblings that the two of you crush on them?" Elena asked, taking a rather large gulp of her drink.  
"You fancy my brother? My annoying little brother?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows risen. The moment Klaus finished his question, Caroline spoke up to defend Bonnie and herself.  
"Don't you act like you never stared at Elijah's everything just a tad too long, Miss 'I'd never swoon over an Original'." Care retorted, smirking triumphantly.  
"At least Elijah's polite, not a psychopath like Kol and Klaus! No offense." she argued, flashing Klaus a more or less genuine apologetic look.  
"None taken." he replied before Caroline could spat back.  
"Oh no, Elijah's not the least bit violent. He's only ripping people's hearts out while being casual as fuck. The man could talk about the-" said as she was interrupted by Bonnie.  
"Would you please shut up! All of you! I'm so not crushing on Kol, neither do I think that he is the tiniest bit attractive! And now, I'm leaving. Good. Bye." Bonnie shouted, slipping into her coat on her way out of the living room.  
"You're tipsy." Klaus pointed out.  
"I definitely don't care." Bonnie replied, slamming the door shut behind her.

"She's totally into him." Elena said after they heard Bonnie's car driving out of the pathway.  
"And she thinks he's hot." Caroline added.  
"Didn't she just say that the opposite is the case?" Klaus asked, clearly amused.  
"We both saw them dirty dancing, Nik. They're into each other." Caroline said. Klaus nodded in agreement.  
"Wait, you saw them dirty dancing?" Elena asked, clearly confused.  
"Yeah … well, I'll tell you more if you agree to come to the Mikaelsons for dinner next week." Caroline replied, smiling sweetly.


	3. love is mean, and love hurts

**A/N:** Chapter three is up! WOOHOO! Get ready for some serious Kennett interaction!

 **Guest 1:** Thank you for all the praise! I feel incredibly honored and loved an accomplished right now, thanks to you! Thank you so much for this very lovely review! And I used to be one of those annoying writers who made Elena look bad *cough* *looks at older works* *cough*, but I think I grew up enough to realize that character bashing is quite annoying and mostly not deserved. So I'm trying really hard to apply my non-hate policy in life to my writing as well :) I'm glad that I apparently succeed in doing so!

 **TwilightHybrid:** I'm really happy that you like how the story is progressing so far and that you're happy with the way I portray things. And true, I mean even if a relationship is dysfunctional, it's a relationship and I think there has to be some kind of attraction involved for a relationship to happen in the first place :)

 **Katerinapevrna:** Well, it is a Kennett story, so it's going to happen sooner or later. And I did rate this story M for a reason ;)

 **Guest 2:** The wait for more has come to an end!

 **jordanjanellejoy:** Yeah, I just sort of wrote it and when I reread it I totally got the creepy vibe as well, when Kol told Bonnie that not looking into one's eyes while talking to them is impolite. But I feel like it fits Kol, and it kind of shows that he grew up in another time period, so I left it in. Yeah, I knew that I couldn't let Elena just blindly accept the relationship. I feel like Bonnie didn't interact that much with Klaus and is a very forgiving person by nature, which is why she accepted it more easily than Elena does. But she'll come around eventually :)

 **Guest 3:** Thank you for the encouraging compliment! And here comes more :D

 **Sarah:** Thank you so much! I have a hard time keeping my characters in character throughout the story, so I'm really glad that the characterization seems to be good so far! Let's just hope that it stays somewhat consistent ;)

 **Thank y'all for the lovely reviews, the favourites and the follows! It's incredibly encouraging and each one of your brightens my day!**

This story is unbeta'd, the writing is sorta cringe-worthy and I'm sorry for it. **  
**

 **WARNING:** The relationship depicted between Kol and Bonnie is in no way healthy. I do not try to romanticise the fuck-uped'ness of both characters and their relationship to each other. They are incredibly co-dependent and have a lot of other issues, as you'll probably notice. It also gets pretty dark as some point, so be warned. If you don't like that kid of stuff, don't read.

xxx

Happy Reading!

* * *

Two weeks passed and Bonnie barely saw her friends.

She tried to avoid them, because every time they accidentally met, they used the opportunity to either tease her or interrogate her about her crushing on Kol. Of course she tried to avoid Kol as well, but that was an even harder task to manage than avoiding her friends. Not because he followed her around, no, that would be boring, wouldn't it? He simply camped outside of her house. This task was so much simpler to fulfill. And it drove Bonnie mad.

Kol didn't really think about the consequences as he told Bonnie that he would stay outside of her house 24/7 if she would continue to ignore him, and he certainly hadn't expected for her to be stubborn enough to ignore him. But as days passed without her even looking at him, he became impatient. She had to acknowledge him eventually, didn't she? So he waited for her to give in and asked himself why the hell he even threatened her to stay there.

Three days later Bonnie couldn't ignore the presence of Kol just outside her kitchen window anymore. She was busy preparing herself a tea when she noticed him, lurking outside. She tried to block him out, but her mind wouldn't stop to ask her why he was still there. So she gave in, surprising both of them, and opened the window to talk to him.  
"Why are you still here, Kol? Get a hint." she asked annoyed. But her words didn't have the effect she expected. They caused the opposite.  
"You stopped ignoring me!" he stated the obvious, beaming at her. Bonnie eyed him up, noticing the change in his outfit. Looked like he took care of himself whenever she was asleep or out.  
"And I already regret it." Bonnie sighed. She scooped two teaspoons of sugar into her mug before she stirred the hot liquid.  
"Don't you want to invite me in?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her. "We could continue our little chat." Kol added as innocently as he could muster.  
Bonnie just rolled her eyes at the incessant Original. "The only vampires I ever invited in are Elena, Caroline and Stefan." she replied, attempting to close the window.  
"I could be the first Original!" he added, hoping she would change her mind.  
"Sorry, but I'd rather invite Klaus." she replied, ending their conversation effectively by closing the window. She took her mug and made her way towards the living room. Being there, she made herself comfortable on the soft couch and switched the TV on. As she looked behind her, she saw Kol leaning against the frame of the door which lead outside. The closed glass door reflecting the TV. She realized that he watched everything she did the last few days. So she choose to go on Netflix and continue to watch Doctor Who. As she was about to choose the episode she left off, she turned towards him, raising a questioning eyebrow. He caught her gaze, smiling at her as he nodded in agreement. Bonnie pressed play and the episode started.

A few days later, Bonnie invited Elena and Caroline over to spend some girls time. They weren't even surprised that Kol greeted them as he laid on Bonnie's front yard, staring up into the sky. They just returned his greeting and entered the house.  
"Can we even talk without Kol hearing us in here?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrows. She got used to the Originals during the last weeks. She spent a lot of time with Rebekah, Caroline and Klaus, and she even was over for dinner twice. Getting to know the Originals better every time. The only one she rarely ever saw was Kol. He always said his hellos and goodbyes when he flashed in and out of the mansion, but he never stayed. And now she finally got where he spent all his time. He was busy watching over her friend, trying to woo her while she was too stubborn to give him a chance. Classic Bonnie.

"I spelled my bedroom with sage. Stole Klaus' idea and set up spelled candles." Bonnie replied, leading them into the kitchen to get some snacks.  
"Could you do the same for Damon's room? It's kind of awkward to even kiss Damon when Stefan's in the same room." Elena admitted, taking the bottle of champagne and the can of Pringles Bonnie gave her to carry upstairs.  
"Yeah, it's a simple spell." Bonnie replied, giving Caroline a baking dish filled with tiramisu and three spoons.  
"How is Stefan? Haven't seen him in a while." Bonnie asked as she searched the fridge for the bowl of vanilla ice cream she had left from yesterday.  
"He's getting better." Caroline said, eating a spoonful of tiramisu.  
"Mmh, that's delicious, Bon., she moaned as she chewed the biscuit.  
"Thanks." Bonnie said, smiling as she finally found what she was looking for.  
"He's hooking up with Rebekah. She's over pretty often lately." Elena added, trying a spoon of the tiramisu. She nodded in approval, causing Bonnie to giggle at the face she made.

The girls went upstairs, closing the door of Bonnie's room as Bonnie lit the candles scattered in the whole room. The three of them made themselves comfortable on her queen size bed and started eating while they took sips of champagne straight from the bottle.  
"And how did Damon react at the news?" Bonnie asked the two of them, taking a sip of the alcohol. "He insisted on coming to the next dinner with me, and it went surprisingly smooth. Klaus wasn't exactly happy, considering the past nature of his relationship to Care, but he came around." Elena said, shrugging lightly.  
Caroline smiled. "He actually told me that he wanted to tear Damon's liver out so badly, but he knew that it would be rude and that you'd totally hate him if he did so. And you were just getting used to the idea of us so he reconsidered." she said, smirking at Elena's horrified expression.  
"I'm glad he reconsidered." she mumbled, her mouth filled with vanilla ice cream.

The girls spent the night talking, and as they decided to call it a night, Bonnie took the dirty dishes and the trash down into the kitchen. Elena and Bonnie were changing into their pajamas as Bonnie was downstairs, stuffing everything away. She flinched as she heard a knock on the kitchen window. She looked up and found Kol, smiling sweetly at her. She rolled her eyes and considered ignoring him, but she was tipsy and asked herself why not. So she opened the window and leaned towards it, looking expectantly at him.  
"Just wanted to wish you a good night." he said, smirking at her.  
Bonnie was surprised, but not negatively. "Well thank you. Good night as well." she replied, smiling at him. She closed the window and went back upstairs where she found Caroline and Elena who already laid in her bed. Bonnie changed quickly and joined them, squeezing herself in the middle between them.  
"This was so much more comfortable when we were twelve." Elena groaned, turning so she would be more comfortable.  
"Bonnie you got fat." Caroline added, earning a giggle from Elena.  
"This isn't about me being fat, this is about your ego needing way more space than your body can offer." Bonnie replied, smirking to herself as Elena started laughing.  
"Oh, I love you too, Bennett." Caroline said sarcastically.  
"The feeling's mutual, Forbes." Bonnie retorted before they fell silent. They were fast asleep.

Later that night an incessant noise invaded Bonnie's dream. She thought it was in her dream, but as it wouldn't go away, she realized that it wasn't in her dream, but in the real world. She stirred, opening her eyes slowly. As she did so, she was blinded by red and orange and it was hot. She searched for the noise, and realized that Kol stood on her little balcony and knocked on the window like a mad man. She furrowed her brow as she took in the scent. It burnt. Her room was aflame! Bonnie's eyes widened as she rose her arms cut them through the air, causing the fire to be out in a matter of seconds. She gasped for air, still being in shock about what happened. She set her room on fire while she was asleep. She almost killed her friends and herself. If it weren't for Kol. She looked at her friends who miraculously were still asleep, and climbed over Elena and out of the bed. She stumbled towards her balcony, opening the door.

Bonnie stepped outside and silently closed the door behind her before she turned towards Kol, looking up at him.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his every feature. Bonnie nodded, her mouth slightly agape.  
"Thank you." she said eventually.  
"I tried to get into your dream to tell you to wake up, but it wouldn't work because of the Sage." he said, his look so full of emotions it was overwhelming. As he scanned her for injuries, he realized that she still wore her pajama pants and a tank top, and it wasn't exactly warm outside.  
"You must be freezing." he murmured, slipping out of his jacket. He draped it over her shoulders. Bonnie realized just then that she was in fact freezing.  
"Thanks." she murmured, smiling up at him. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, the adrenalin still running through her veins.  
"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Kol replied, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, smiling lovingly at her. "I was so scared that you wouldn't hear me. I already was about to call the fire department, but knew they wouldn't make it in time. I thought that you'd be dead and it would be my fault." he mumbled, looking her right into her eyes.  
Bonnie leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment. "I would be dead if it weren't for you. And it wouldn't be your fault." she replied, smiling up at him.  
"Seems like I should invite you in after all." she sighed after a few more minutes of silence, looking up at him. Kol seemed to be surprised by her conclusion. He never really expected her to invite him.  
"You'll invite me?" he asked, hope swimming in his brown eyes.  
Bonnie smiled. "If you promise that you won't abuse the privilege." she replied.  
"I wouldn't dare." he said, looking far more serious than he did just a few seconds ago.  
"Well then," Bonnie said, opening the door and getting inside her room.  
"You may come in, Kol Mikaelson." she said, stepping aside. Kol stepped in and smiled at her as he realized that he truly was able to set a foot into her house.  
"I'll leave you for sleep, then." he said, beaming at her.  
"Good night, Kol." she said, leaning against the glass window.  
"Good night, Bonnie." he replied, planting a soft lingering kiss upon the back of her hand before he jumped off the balcony. Bonnie closed the door and climbed back into bed, still feeling the tingling sensation of Kol's lips on her skin.

The next morning, Bonnie was woken up by a loud squeal.  
"Ouch! Why is it always me falling off the bed?" Elena asked groggily, rubbing her head. It didn't hurt, not really, but it wasn't pleasant either.  
"What the hell happened to the room?" Caroline squealed, staring at their surroundings. Bonnie shuffled underneath the blankets, not really wanting to wake up yet. She just had a wonderful dream in which Kol saved her from a fire and kissed her hand. It almost felt real.  
"It looks like someone set this room on fire." Elena stated, getting up.  
Well, maybe it wasn't just a dream after all. Bonnie instantly sat up and scanned their surroundings. "Oh my god, it wasn't a dream." she said, eying up her more or less destroyed room. At least the damage seemed to be only around her bed. Thank god she didn't have anything like her desk or her wardrobe near her bed, but on the opposite of the room.  
"What wasn't a dream?" Caroline asked, turning towards Bonnie who seemed to be shocked by the situation they were currently in.  
"I invited Kol in. Am I mad?" she mumbled, causing Caroline and Elena to stare at her, dumbfounded.  
"What happened, Bonnie?!" Elena demanded to know.  
Bonnie took a deep breath, trying to grasp all the information she had, everything she could remember.  
"I woke up by the noise of someone knocking on the window. And as I woke up, the room was aflame. I realized that it was me who set it on fire in the first place and stopped the magic the moment I got what happened. Then I stood up and walked towards the balcony, on which Kol stood. He was concerned and asked me if I was alright and that he thought that I'd be killed because he couldn't get into my dreams hence to my protection spell and the sage still clouding the room.  
We had a little chat, I invited him in, he kissed the back of my hand, we said good night and he left. I went back to sleep afterwards." Bonnie summarized the happenings of the night, getting out of the bed, to see how bad it really was.  
"I guess we'll have to renovate your room." Elena said, recognizing what Bonnie was doing. The girl nodded, scratching the back of her head. "I can't really stay here as long as we renovate, can I?" she asked, looking at the girls.  
"Unless you want to sleep on the couch?" Caroline asked, shrugging lightly.  
Bonnie sighed. "Well, let's shower and see what I can lend the two of you.", Bonnie said, flashing them an apologetic look. Their bags had been burned by the fire.  
"It seems like we have no other choice." Elena said, smiling at her friend.  
Caroline nodded in agreement. "Elena and I shower in lighting speed and you search us clothes. Afterwards we'll prepare breakfast for you and you have a long relaxing shower." Care ordered, smiling happily at her plan.  
"And while you eat we'll search for a solution to the problem of you setting things on fire while being asleep." Elena added.  
"Well then, take a shower." Care said and Elena whooshed off.

After five minutes Bonnie was in the bathroom, her friends already downstairs. She took her time, relaxing under the hot water which steamed the whole bathroom. She hummed lightly, cleaning every inch of her body. She used her favorite shampoo and her favorite body wash, enjoying the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon clouding her mind. After 20 minutes under the shower, Bonnie got out of it and dried herself off. She slipped into her favorite underwear before she proceeded to dress in a pair of jeans and a tank top along with an old and washed out hoodie. Bonnie opened the door of the bathroom, the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes welcoming her.

She descended the stairs, ruffling through her half dried hair on her way down. She continued to hum Lana Del Rey's 'Radio' while she did so.  
"You know that this smells awesome." Bonnie said loud enough for her friends to hear her. "And I thought I was the only one of the three of us able to cook without poisoning someone in the process." she added as she rounded the corner to walk into the kitchen.  
She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the picture which presented itself. It was ridiculous. There were Caroline and Elena, both with a cup of coffee, probably laced with warmed up blood, in their hands. They sat on one side of the kitchen island.  
Meanwhile her stove was occupied by a certain Original who was busy frying stuff in three pans at the same time.  
"You still are the only one of the three of us who's able to cook without killing." Elena said, smiling at her.  
"Good morning, sweetheart." Kol said, flashing her a smile over his shoulder before he turned back towards the pans.  
"Hello?" Bonnie greeted him, making her way towards her friends who had plates and silverware lying in front of them. There was a third set ready to be used, right next to Caroline who chose the seat in the middle. Bonnie took the place and watched Kol's back while he was busy doing things with the food.

She was kind of fascinated by him. Not only could he cook (and she really hadn't expected that), but he looked kind of hot doing so. The way his muscles flexed under the shirt he wore. He was muscular in a really good way. It was amazing.  
"You know that it's rude to stare, darling, don't you?" Kol asked, the smirk audible in his tone of voice, drawing Elena's and Caroline's attention to their blushing friend who instantly averted her gaze.  
"You know that it's rude to walk in and out of the houses of strangers like you own them, don't you?" she retorted, looking at the back of his head.  
"Well, I make your breakfast, I wouldn't judge the cook too harshly, sweetheart. He might spit into your food." he replied, shooting her a wink.  
"I wouldn't threaten a witch, she might just give you an aneurism." Bonnie retorted, smirking into her cup of coffee.  
"Touché." Kol surrendered as he turned around and put eggs onto the girls' plates as well as bacon and pancakes.  
"How do you even know where everything is?" Elena asked as he put marple sirup along with jam and Nutella on the table.  
"I stood outside of this window and watched Bonnie stuffing the groceries away for weeks. I wasn't exactly busy out there." he replied, sitting down across from them, "Well, bon appetit!"

The girls carefully tried the food, but as soon as they realized that it was delicious, they ate at a normal speed, talking in between bites.  
"So, we have to renovate your room." Caroline said, motioning towards Bonnie who nodded in agreement. "What color do you want?" she asked, catching her off guard.  
Bonnie gave Caroline a long look, not able to process the question. "Excuse me?" she asked, blinking rapidly.  
"We'll have to paint the wall. What color would you like?" Caroline repeated herself, rolling her eyes.  
"I guess white, like before." Bonnie finally answered, turning back towards her food.  
"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Elena said, staring at her friend.  
Bonnie sighed heavily, chewing the food in her mouth. She gulped it down and turned back towards her friends. "Use your decorating abilities and choose a color for me, Care." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes as she turned back towards her plate filled with food.  
Caroline shrugged, being fine with the deal. "Where are you going to sleep?" Kol asked, looking at her. Bonnie looked back into his eyes, mesmerized by them.  
"I don't know." she mumbled, tearing her gaze away from his'.  
"You could always stay in the Boarding house." Elena suggested, smiling at her friend.  
Bonnie shook her head. "Bad idea. I'm not exactly keen to run into Jer." she explained, giving her friend a lopsided smile.  
Elena returned it, nodding. She totally understood with Stefan always being around. It became better ever since Rebekah started hanging around there too, but it was still awkward.  
"You could stay at the mansion." Caroline suggested, tilting her head. Bonnie almost choked on her food. The mansion. It wasn't a bad idea, but Kol lived there. And she couldn't even look into his eyes. Not that it would make such a big difference, would it? He was at hers 24/7, so it wouldn't be that bad to live at the Mikaelsons' for a few weeks, would it.  
"Don't you think you should ask Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol if they're alright with it first?" Bonnie asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.  
"Klaus won't argue against me. And he likes you. Rebekah's out or in her room most of the time, she doesn't have a real saying in this. And she likes you just like her brother. Elijah's way to polite to not help a damsel in distress, so that's a definite yes. And there's the fact that he likes you as well. And Kol, well, Kol, what do you think?" Caroline replied, turning towards the youngest Original at the end of the sentence.  
"I'm fine with it. Add me to the list of people who like you." Kol answered, smiling at Bonnie who looked at him through her lashes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked back up into his eyes.  
"Well then. I'll stay at yours." she said, smiling shyly. He beamed at her, his eyes sparkling.


	4. i will love you till the end of time

**A/N:** Hey loves! I'm so so so so sorry that this update took two weeks instead of one, but my life is kind of a mess right now. I'll upload the next chapter a few days earlier to make it up to you, meaning it should be up by Sunday or Monday.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Yeah, Bonnie is incredibly stubborn. But even she can't remain in denial forever ;)

 **Guest 1:** Tysm! I hope you like this chapter!

 **jordanjanellejoy:** No, he didn't manipulate her. Oh my, I didn't even realize that this could be considered. But nope, he didn't manipulate her. The danger of Bonnie simply dying in the fire would have been too great to take a risk like that. And yes, Kol's really determined. But he is a vampire and has lived hundreds of years, so a few weeks probably isn't that long in his books. Ikr? I was so surprised myself when shit started going to hell and it became dark.

 **Guest 2:** Thank you! Well, here you go!

 **Mandy:** You're very very welcome! And thank you, I'm so glad that all of you seem so happy with the characterizations I went with!

 **Guest 3:** I'm obsessed with the Mikaelsons, I really love those idiots. It would have felt wrong not to include them when I have so much opportunity to do so.

 **bantdlam12:** The angst is going to come, don't worry. And I'm glad you like the story so far!

Once again sorry for the very belated update. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, the faves and the follows. I'm so glad to see that so many of you like the story. This is really encouraging, and maybe I'll wirte some more Kennett in the future, we'll see :)

This story is unbeta'd, the writing is sorta cringe-worthy and I'm sorry for it. **  
**

 **WARNING:** The relationship depicted between Kol and Bonnie is in no way healthy. I do not try to romanticise the fuck-uped'ness of both characters and their relationship to each other. They are incredibly co-dependent and have a lot of other issues, as you'll probably notice. It also gets pretty dark as some point, so be warned. If you don't like that kid of stuff, don't read.

xxx

Happy Reading!

* * *

After breakfast Elena and Caroline left Bonnie to pack her stuff. They promised to be back soon, they just wanted to change into their own clothes. Bonnie was the smallest of them, so her clothes were a bit too short for the other girls.  
Kol helped her to do the dishes and asked her if he should leave or stay afterwards.  
"Stay." Bonnie instantly replied, surprising both of them. She walked upstairs, Kol following her. He sat down on her bed while Bonnie threw her clothes onto the bed, making three piles of them around him. She got two suitcases for everything she wanted to take with her and stuffed her clothes into them. While doing so, she continued to hum 'Radio', just like she did a few hours ago.

After she finally finished packing, she sat down on one of the suitcases opposite from Kol, looking at him. He returned her gaze, just staring at her, losing himself in her beautiful green eyes. Bonnie felt like she was drowning in a sea of chocolate as they continued to stare at each other, none of them daring to do anything to destroy the moment. But when they heard honking in front of Bonnie's house, they were forced to stop staring at each other.  
Bonnie looked out of one of the windows in the first floor and waved at the person waiting outside. "It's Caroline and Klaus." Bonnie explained, attempting to take her luggage. But Kol grabbed the suitcases just before she could and started to carry them downstairs. Bonnie looked at him as he descended the stairs, shaking her head in amusement.

She followed him, locking the front door before she joined the three of them in the car. She sat in the backseat, Kol and her were only separated by the seat in the middle. Klaus sat in the driver's seat while Caroline sat in the passenger seat, constantly changing the radio station.  
"Thank you for letting me stay at yours." Bonnie addressed Klaus.  
Klaus shrugged, smiling at her through the rearview mirror. "It's fine. But we should figure out why the fire incident happened in the first place." he answered, looking serious.  
Bonnie sighed and nodded as Klaus started the engine, driving towards the mansion.  
"Good thing that I know one or two things about witches." Kol said, looking out of the window. Bonnie tilted her head, looking at him.  
"How come?" she asked, causing him to turn towards her. They locked gazes as he answered.  
"I used to hang out with a lot of people of your kind. I actually hold witches in high esteem. I spent centuries around witches and warlocks, so I learned a few things." he explained, smiling at her. Bonnie's face light up and she returned his smile. "That might be helpful. I don't have a clue what's going on with me." she sighed, leaning against the back of her seat.  
"I'll help you." Kol reassured her and took her hand. He squeezed it lightly, letting it go afterwards. "Thank you." Bonnie said lowly, giving him a genuine smile.

Bonnie and Caroline spent the rest of the day making Bonnie feel at home in the guest room she would be sleeping in. The decided that it would be the best if she stayed in Kol's part of the mansion, just to avoid run-ins with half naked couples. They thought about bringing her stuff into Elijah's wing, but Caroline told Bonnie about Katherine's occasional visits and that left Kol's wing. Bonnie's guest room was directly next to Kol's, they even shared a balcony.  
When the time for dinner came, Bonnie and Caroline walked downstairs and ordered pizza. They sat in the living room, Caroline sipping at a cup of tea mixed with blood and Bonnie drinking a cup of normal tea with two teaspoons sugar.  
"So … do you like Kol?" Caroline asked, catching Bonnie off guard.  
Bonnie drank a sip of her tea before she answered. "Does it matter?" she retorted, avoiding the Care's gaze.  
"Of course it does. Kol likes you, I'd even dare to say he's crazy about you. He spent weeks in front of your house, waiting for you to trust him enough to invite him. He cooked for you. And don't even get me started about the way he's looking at you. The way he's acting around you. The way he's touching you. You have him wrapped around your pinky finger." Caroline said, smiling at her blushing friend.  
"So? Do you?" Caroline repeated her question, raising her eyebrows.  
"I won't talk about it till we're alone in my room or yours and Klaus' room or any other room which is clouded with spelled Sage." Bonnie mumbled, smiling at her friend.  
Caroline rolled her eyes at her, A few moments later Kol and Klaus and Rebekah joined them. Rebekah turned on some music and they talked and laughed. As the pizza arrived, Elijah came home and payed, bringing the food into the living room where his siblings and the girls had gathered. He joined them, and they ate pizza and talked and drank just a little bit too much wine and had fun.  
At 1 am Bonnie called it a night and wished everyone sweet dreams. They returned the sentiment before she walked out of the room and up into her guest room. She felt a bit dizzy, two bottles weren't a good idea. She ascended the stairs as she tripped over her own feet. She prepared herself to hit the ground but never fell.  
"I got you." Kol whispered, causing her to open her eyes. As she turned she stared directly into his eyes and their gazes locked.  
"Thank you." Bonnie mumbled, still a little breathless.  
"Never mind." he replied, taking a step back to leave her her room. She smiled at him before she turned back around to walk into her room. Kol followed her. None of them uttered a single word, not really knowing what they should say.  
"So … good night." Bonnie said as they arrived in front of her door.  
"Good night." Kol replied, tucking a strand of her slightly waved hair behind her ear.  
Bonnie averted her gaze, opening the door behind her. She smiled at him as she walked backwards into the room and closed it. She sighed heavily, lighting the Sage candles.  
She went into the bathroom, which belonged to her room, and lightened the candles there before she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, clouding the room with steam, while she let the hot water pour down her body. She relaxed as used her favorite shampoo and body wash. When she finished her shower she dried herself with one of the big fluffy towels and slipped into her red morning robe. Bonnie went back into her room and but on a pair of cute cream colored panties before she slipped into her white tank and a pair of cream colored shiny boxer briefs.

She blow dried her hair and combed it. Bonnie sat on the king size bed and stared into nothing, her mind completely blank as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. There was movement on the balcony. She was about to panic when she remembered that her and Kol shared a balcony. Bonnie just watched his shadow and thought about joining him, but wasn't sure what to say or do if she did so. But she was relieved of making a decision as the door which lead to the balcony swept open without being touched. Well, seemed like expression stroke again and acted on her subconscious from now on.  
She sighed and got up. Bonnie walked towards the balcony, closing the glass door behind her. As she turned towards Kol, he leaned against the railing, looking up at the stars. He didn't acknowledge her arrival nor did he do anything else.  
"Do you mind?" Bonnie asked, suddenly really insecure about herself and the situation all in all. Kol instantly turned towards her and his eyes widened barely noticeable at the sight of her.  
"No, stay. I'm just thinking." he answered, turning back towards his former position.  
Bonnie took a step towards him and leaned against the balustrade with her lower back, her hands resting on top of it as she tilted her head back and looked up into the night sky. The stars were shining brightly, looking like little white light bulbs. The cool night air cleared her dizzy mind and seemed to sober her up a little, which Bonnie was thankful for. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, expecting to smell the trees and the grass and the wood and nature. But against her expectations Kol's scent filled her nostrils and clouded her mind. His scent was masculine but sweet. He smelled like old wood. A hint of lemon and burnt sugar were in the mix. It was overwhelming. Bonnie snapped her eyes back open and exhaled shakily, drawing Kol's attention towards her.  
"You alright?", he asked, looking at her, worry clouding his look. Bonnie nodded and breathed through her mouth. His scent wasn't as intense if she just breathed through her mouth.

"I'm okay." she whispered breathlessly.  
When Kol was convinced that she truly was fine, he took his former position.  
Bonnie imitated him, looking up into the sky. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, not daring to look at him.  
He shifted slightly before he answered. "I'm pretty sure that you don't want to know." he answered, sounding closer than before.  
Bonnie closed her eyes and kept them shut as she replied. "I do."  
She heard him chuckling, which caused her to smile absently. "Well, I thought about you." he stated, turning his head towards her. Bonnie snapped her eyes open and looked at him, mildly surprised by his answer.  
"About me?", she asked, tilting her head.  
"You're all I think about lately. You are strong, sexy, stubborn, funny, cute, lovely and simply amazing, so how could I not?" he said, turning fully towards her.  
Bonnie resembled his motion, standing right in front of him. She looked up into his eyes, a small smile adorning her features. "I am?" she asked, smirking slightly.  
Kol smiled down at her and leaned his forehead against hers, pulling her into a loose hug. "Yes you are." he replied, his nose touching hers.  
"I'm madly in love with you, Bonnie Bennett." Kol whispered lowly. His brown eyes met her very green ones and Bonnie smiled at him as her hands came to rest on his chest. She wasn't sure what to reply. Her throat was dry as she stood on her tip toes, leaning in. Her eyes fluttered shut as her lips met his', melting into a sweet kiss.

Kol pulled her closer, reciprocating the kiss. When Bonnie sighed against his lips, tilting her head as she parted her lips the tone of the became more urgent when she pressed herself up against him, wanting to feel his body against hers. His hands stroked down her sides, traced the line of her spine through the thin shirt she wore. Kol pressed her up against the wall between their rooms and deepened the kiss. His tongue entangled with hers, softly stroking hers as they battled for dominance. Bonnie pulled him closer as she grabbed onto his hair, softly tugging at the strands at the nape of his neck. When Kol retreated, ending their kiss, they were both gasping and staring at each other.  
"I really fucking love you, Bennett." he mumbled, planting a sweet and soft kiss upon Bonnie's lips. Without thinking about it Bonnie broke their kiss and grabbed his hand. "And I love you." she blurted out, surprised that those words actually left her lips. She wasn't even able to think them and now she told him? _What the hell is wrong with me?_ , she thought, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Don't make me regret this." Bonnie mumbled against his lips when they parted momentarily.  
"Never." he replied, kissing her softly.


	5. u fit me better than my favorite sweater

A/N: I know I said this chapter would be up by yesterday, but I've always been awful at time management, so here we go, a day late.

 **jordanjenellejoy:** When I read over this chapter I was so scared that the 'I love you' would feel too rushed, but reading your review is really reassuring.

 **TwilightHybrid:** There will be some more fluff. I feel like the toxic part of their relationship starts to kick in next chapter. That'll be fun. Yeah, believe me we all were surprised when Bonnie said 'I love you'. I was surprised and I wrote it.

This story is unbeta'd, the writing is sorta cringe-worthy and I'm sorry for it. **  
**

 **WARNING:** The relationship depicted between Kol and Bonnie is in no way healthy. I do not try to romanticise the fuck-uped'ness of both characters and their relationship to each other. They are incredibly co-dependent and have a lot of other issues, as you'll probably notice. It also gets pretty dark as some point, so be warned. If you don't like that kid of stuff, don't read.

xxx

Happy Reading!

* * *

 _I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years.  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine,  
baby can you see through the tears?_

* * *

Weeks passed.

Winter passed.

Summer came and Bonnie never regretted her decision.

"You won't escape me, darling." Kol screamed as Bonnie ran away, laughing.  
"But I can try!" she replied, running towards the glass door which lead into the Mikaelson mansion. She closed the door behind her. As she turned around, Kol stood in front of her.  
"Gotcha." he said, smiling. Bonnie giggled. Kol picked her up bridal style and walked her into the saloon, in which Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah sat, talking.  
"Hey, guys." Bonnie said as Kol sat her down next to Caroline.  
"Hey Bon." Rebekah replied smiling. Elijah smiled politely, like always, and Caroline hugged her friend. Klaus looked up from his sketchbook and flashed Bonnie a smile. Kol sat down next to Bonnie and dragged her on his lap.  
"I love you." he whispered into her ear, like it was a secret. Bonnie smiled as she turned halfway towards him.  
"I love you." she retorted, stressing the you before she pecked his soft lips.

Then she turned towards the rest of the group, leaning against Kol's chest in the process.  
"What were you guys talking about?" Bonnie asked them, intertwining hers and Kol's hand.  
"Well, Caroline and me thought about flying to Paris, going shopping, but Elijah and Nik are against it." Rebekah said.  
"Shopping is fun. And I guess Paris is awesome. I mean it's one of the Fashion Week cities." Bonnie stated, pointing out the obvious pros of Paris as shopping location.  
"That's what I said." Caroline agreed, smiling at her witchy friend.  
"And why are you guys against it?" Bonnie asked, addressing Klaus and Elijah.  
"I'm not exactly against going shopping, but I would prefer if you'd visit London or New York." Klaus said without looking up from his sketchpad.  
"But why, Nik?" Caroline asked. She nudged him to get his full attention.  
He sighed and looked up at her, their gazes locked. "I want to go to Paris with you. Without the annoying brat who's my sister or my little brother who won't leave your best friend's side." Klaus said.  
Kol huffed as he drew patterns on Bonnie's bare thigh.  
"It's not like I've ever seen you without Caroline the past months." he mumbled, pecking Bonnie's bare shoulder. She smelled so sweet and tasted even better. Bonnie closed her eyes as she leaned back against him and tilted head back so it rested on his shoulder. She had to stop herself from humming at the delicate feeling of Kol's soft lips against her bare skin. It was amazing. And arousing.

"Venice is at least as romantic as Paris, Nik." Rebekah argued, ignoring her brother's insult.  
"Let's just... skip Paris. We'll fly shopping in NYC, London, Berlin and … Milan." Caroline suggested, smiling widely while squeezing Klaus' free hand.  
"Rebekah rolled her eyes at the couple, massaging her temples. "If you say so. You'll tag along Bonnie, won't you?" Rebekah asked, turning towards Bonnie who instantly snapped her eyes open.  
"Of course I will." she replied, giving Rebekah a reassuring smile. Bekah nodded and turned back towards Caroline to discuss the details.

Two weeks later Bonnie packed for their perfectly planned out shopping trip. She couldn't wait to get out of this godforsaken small town. She lived in Mystic Falls as long as she could remember. "What should I pack?" she asked Kol who laid on her bed, watching her with an amused smile on his features.  
"Well, New York is rather hot these days … I'd suggest dresses." he replied, smirking at her. He knew that Bonnie hated almost every dress on herself, she was more of a hot pants type of girl. They all knew Caroline was the type of girl who always wore summer dresses, no matter which season they had.  
"London?" she asked, after she threw a few tank tops and the same number of hot pants into her suitcase. "It's rainy, but warm." Kol answered, getting off of the comfy bed. He approached Bonnie as she checked out her clothes.  
"Should I pack this one?" she asked, motioning towards one of her favorite hoodies. He leaned in and breathed against her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.  
"If you want to. Why not the leather jacket?" he inquired, his lips hovering by her ear. He motioned towards it, his hand ghosting above her skin in the process. Bonnie suppressed the urge to crash her lips into his', she rolled her eyes instead.  
"Only because you are obsessed with leather jackets doesn't mean I am." she replied, feeling the slight pressure of his hand on her waist.  
"But you bought it, even before you admitted your feelings for me." he retorted, placing his chin on her shoulder. She felt his hot breath against her neck as he kissed her softly. She couldn't stop herself from humming at the firework like sensation he caused.  
"Well, I bought it because I thought it was cool to wear one. It was one of Elena's, Caroline's and my phases. We felt pretty badass wearing them." Bonnie managed to say as she unconsciously leaned into him. She felt his muscular chest against her back.  
"Hmmm, you as bad girl, I like it." he breathed, trailing open mouthed kisses up and down her neck, nibbling at the soft flesh.  
"I assumed you would." she replied huskily, moaning softly.  
He turned her around and captured her lips in a kiss, doing what Bonnie denied herself the last few minutes. She moaned as he bit her lower lip, asking for access. When she she gave it to him, his tongue slipped into her mouth. She caressed his tongue with hers melting into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. His hands massaged her thighs before he scooped her up so she could wrap her legs around his torso. Bonnie did so and pressed her abdomen against his'. A moan escaped his lips as she ground her crotch against the bulge in his tight jeans. He flashed them towards the nearest wall and trapped Bonnie in between him and the wall. She gasped as he placed a kiss right behind her ear, wandering south from there.  
"We should stop." Bonnie barely managed to whisper.  
"And why is that?" Kol asked, looking up through his long lashes.  
Once again Bonnie asked herself why the hell a guy needed lashes like his.

"We fly in less than 10 hours and I haven't finished packing yet." she replied, loosening the grip around his neck. She unwrapped her legs and was glad when her feet touched the ground. Kol grunted but took a step back and rolled his eyes at her.  
"I won't get you into this bloody bed of yours until you finished packing, will I?" he asked, his arms still around her waist.  
You won't." Bonnie confirmed with a cheeky grin. She pecked him before she slipped out of his embrace and made her way back towards her wardrobe.  
"You already prevented me from packing the last few weeks. Not days, darling, _weeks_." she stressed the last word dramatically.  
He rose one eyebrow. "Did you just call me darling?" he asked, not even responding to her statement.  
She furrowed her brow, pouting slightly as she mulled over his question. "Did I?" she retorted before she chose five hoodies and threw them into her suitcase. Just to piss him off.  
He huffed at her childish actions. "I asked you." Kol replied, leaning against one of the wardrobe's doors while Bonnie tried to ignore his proximity. Why was his scent and his whole presence so alluring?  
"Maybe." she said, suppressing a smirk as she shrugged casually. "Your behavior rubs off." Bonnie added, thinking about the conversation she had with Elena, Caroline and Rebekah only a few days ago.

* * *

 _They sat in their usual seats near the pool table. The only difference was that a new girl approached their little group.  
_ " _I'm sorry, Nik wouldn't stop complaining about how I am a spoiled brat and how I packed way too much luggage for our 2 months trip." Rebekah sighed, sitting down on the free seat between Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie smiled. She was so used to hear Klaus and Rebekah or Klaus and Kol fighting that it became a normal part of her life during the last months.  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "I packed 3 suitcases." she stated, taking a sip from her coffee.  
Elena smiled. She already knew about their little shopping trip and they even asked her if she'd like to join them, but she didn't think that Damon and Klaus were fond enough of each other to not kill the other one._

" _How much have you packed?" Elena asked Bonnie, who blushed as she thought about her failed attempts to pack.  
_ " _I haven't packed yet. Kol is quite the distraction." she replied casually, blushing even further. Caroline and Elena started laughing as Rebekah wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
_ " _Nothing against the two of you, but I don't understand what is so thrilling about my brothers." she mumbled, taking a sip of the coffee the others had ordered for her.  
_ " _You don't have to." Elena replied, shaking her head in agreement "I don't understand them either."_

 _Rebekah and Elena became pretty close pretty fast. After they could accept that they were both friends of Caroline and Bonnie, they didn't really have any other choice. It helped that Stefan and Rebekah became official around the same time Bonnie and Kol became a thing._

" _Just like I don't understand your feelings towards the Salvatores." Bonnie said, pointing at Elena and Rebekah.  
_ " _Oh they're good in bed." Rebekah smirked.  
_ " _Both." Elena added, hiding behind her cup. The two of them mentally fist bumped as they smirked at each other, not even ashamed of the fact that they both slept with each brother.  
_ " _That's so disgusting! You two are talking about my best friend!" Caroline mumbled, covering her ears and squinting her eyes shut.  
Bonnie rolled her eyes at her as a smirk made it's way upon her features. "It's not like you never thought about shagging them." she deadpanned, addressing Caroline, "Or like you literally fucked Damon." Bonnie took another sip of her coffee.  
Caroline, Rebekah and Elena stared at her like she was a ghost. "Did she just say that?" Elena asked, slightly stunned.  
_" _She didn't, did she?" Rebekah wondered, her mouth slightly agape.  
Caroline shook her head in denial at her friend's choice of words. "Kol's a bad influence on you, Bon." she said before she took another sip of her coffee._

* * *

"It does?" Kol asked, raising his right eyebrow as his trademark smirk made it's way upon his lips.  
"It does." Bonnie confirmed, rolling her eyes at him. "Milan and an Berlin are hot?" she asked, turning towards her dresser.  
"Milan definitely is, but Berlin is a little bit like London. It can get pretty hot, but it can be pretty cold only minutes later." he answered as Bonnie threw a couple more things into her suitcase.  
"And now the lingerie." she mumbled under her breath. She already knew that this would be the hardest part.  
"That's what I've been waiting for!" Kol exclaimed, laughing as Bonnie blushed lightly and rolled her eyes at him.  
"We stay away for 2 months." she mumbled. She searched through her whole lingerie and counted how much sets of matching bras and panties she owned which weren't _too_ embarrassing. She came up with 17. 19 if you counted the not embarrassing bras and panties which didn't match at all.  
"Not enough." she mumbled, biting her lower lip. She sighed, throwing all the matching pairs into her suitcase. She turned around and Kol stared into her suitcase.  
"I didn't even know that you owned pink lingerie." he said, staring at three sets which were in a light, a shining and a dark shade of pink.  
"I didn't know that you know the color of my underwear." she replied, emptying the contents of her suitcase on her bed. She started packing again, but this time she folded the clothing.  
"Of course I do." he huffed, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Why don't you wear it?" he asked, leaning against the headboard of her bed. She wrinkled her nose.  
"I'm not very fond of pink. Caroline gave them to me 2 years ago as birthday present. I wore every set once, to make her happy, but never again." Bonnie explained, shrugging it off.  
Kol furrowed his brow. "I think that pink suits you." he said, looking her straight in the eyes. Bonnie swallowed hard and reminded herself to breathe as she tore her gaze away.  
"Well, it may suit me, but it's just too girly for my taste." she retorted, continuing to fold her clothing. As she finished that part, she got up and walked towards the bathroom, Kol followed her.  
"Bonnie?" he asked lowly.  
She froze in her movement, it was unusual to use such a serious tone for Kol. She turned around, tilting her head in a questioning manner. He leaned against the door frame and stared up to the ceiling.  
"Kol?" Bonnie replied, taking a step towards him. He still didn't look at her.  
She was concerned about his sudden mood change. As he refused to look at her when she stood right in front of him, she laid her hands upon his cheeks and softly forced him to look into her eyes. But instead of doing as she wanted, he cast his gaze downwards staring at their feet. Bonnie huffed in frustration.  
"What's wrong?" she asked slightly irritated.

Sometimes she wasn't sure whether she truly knew the man she fell in love with. Sometimes she asked herself if she'd ever truly know him, given that he was a vampire and her life span was not much longer than 300 years, if she used magic to keep herself young.  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked huskily, a spark of fear flashing through his eyes.

Bonnie sighed as she gave him a soft smile. "Of course I am. I love you." she simply replied, kissing him softly.  
He sighed in relief. "I love you too." he mumbled, pulling her into a tight hug. He planted a sweet lingering kiss on her forehead.

Bonnie always asked herself where his sudden insecurities came from, because it wasn't the first time he asked her this question. The doubts seemed to overwhelm him at the most random times, and he never really told her why he kept on asking her.

When she looked at him he smirked at her.  
"Have you finished packing?", he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she returned the smirk.  
"Almost." she answered, winking at him as she finished collecting the stuff she needed in the bathroom.

After finally zipping her suitcase shut (with Kol's help) she's instantly been attacked with kisses. Bonnie shivered in anticipation for the following act. She loved Kol and god, having sex with him was like nothing she ever experienced before. It's not like she had that much opportunities to seduce a guy into her bed, but at least she wasn't a virgin and knew what she liked. And well, Kol figured out what she liked the first time (or times? It was a long night after all) they had sex.

Bonnie smiled up at him as she found herself lying beneath him on her bed a split second later. He lowered his head, capturing her lips with his'. They kissed like that for a while, their lips moving in against each other as they mapped out each others body with their hands.  
Bonnie gasped when Kol softly bit her lower lip, giving him access into her mouth. Their tongue stroked each others, exploring the caves of their mouths as they tilted their heads, soft moans getting lost in between heated kisses. When Kol sat up Bonnie followed him, their lips not breaking contact until she sat in his lap. She breathed harshly as she grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off him. Bonnie leaned in and pressed open mouthed kisses against Kol's muscular chest. He sighed at the feeling of her soft lips on his skin, groaning when she sucked his nipple into her mouth, softly biting the hardened bud.

He pushed her back and pulled off her shirt, unclasping her bra before he pulled her towards him, her bare chest meeting his'. Bonnie choked when he sucked at the skin beneath her ear, shuddering as it was one of her most sensitive spots.

Kol pressed Bonnie into the mattress, his kisses wandering south. He nibbled at her exposed hip bones. Bonnie moaned and writhed underneath him, her hand bunche dup in the blanket beneath her. Kol unzipped her jeans and freed her legs of them in one swift movement. He grabbed one of her ankles and pressed an open mouthed kiss against it, looking into her eyes as he did so. She returned his intense gaze with a half lidded look, her eyes fluttering shut as he trailed kisses up her calves and along her inner thighs. Bonnie whimpered when he was so close to her sex, so close to where she wanted him. But instead of fulfilling her wish, he smirked cockily before he took her other ankle, repeating the procedure of kissing her other leg.  
Bonnie moaned when he finally pressed a kiss against her clothed sex, pressing his tongue against the wet satin, revelling in the choked moans which escaped her.  
"Kol, please." Bonnie whined as she entangled one hand in his hair. A shiver went down his spine and he decided to stop his torture. he removed her panties before he pressed his flat tongue against her sex, sucked at her swollen clit, fucked her with his tongue. He varied the speed and the pressure, drove her insane.

When she became taut underneath him he stopped, licking his lips as he crawled back up, leaning on one elbow as he used the other hand to finger her. She moaned at the intrusion, at the feeling of his fingers inside of her, massaging her walls as they clamped down around him.  
"You wear too much." she pointed out in between moans, looking up at him through hazed eyes.  
"I'm fine with how much I'm wearing." he lied, smirking down at her. His jeans were painfully tight by now.  
"Liar." she called him out, giggling breathlessly before her laugh turned into another moan as he hit her G-Spot. He hummed as he used his thumb to rub her clit while he continued to fingerfuck her, adding another digit. Bonnie pulled him down and kissed him, moaned into his open mouthed kisses whenever he hit her spot.  
"Fuck me." she mumbled when their lips separated.  
"Gladly." he replied, removing his fingers from her dripping cunt. He sucked them into his mouth and Bonnie pressed her legs together, her lower lip in between her teeth as she watched him. He slowly removed his clothes for her, smirking when she started to rub her clit as she continued to watch him. He kneeled down in between her legs, spreading them as she continued to pleasure herself. He wrapped his hand around his cock as he looked down at her, tugging at it once, twice. Bonnie whimpered as she spread her legs for him, beckoning him down by crooking her finger. She removed her hand from her clit and spread her juices on his lips when he was close enough. He licked over his lips and sucked on her finger, releasing it with a pop. Bonnie pulled Kol down and kissed him, shivering as she tasted herself on his tongue.

"Make me scream." she whispered against his lips when they parted slightly.  
He kissed her softly as he rubbed the head of his cock against her cunt. "I'll drive you insane." he whispered, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine.  
He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size and his length. He remained still for a few moments when he was buried inside of her, his breath hot against her skin. When she softly kissed his shoulder he started to move, slowly at first. But with the increasing amount of moans and groans, his speed increased. The room was filled by the sound of Bonnie's high pitched gasps, by the sound of her choking whenever he hit her spot. Filled by Kol's groans, by the sound of his harsh breathing as he fucked her into oblivion. The room was filled by the sound of his skin slapping against hers, over and over and over again.  
Bonnie tilted her head, exposing her neck as she tugged at Kol's hair. He kissed her exposed neck, kissed down her shoulder and grazed his fangs against her skin. He used his fingernail to cut open the skin on his neck before he sunk his fangs into her soft skin, revelling in the taste of her sweet blood. Bonnie closed her lips around the cut he'd made, sucking his blood and stopping it from healing by biting down hard. They were high one ahc others blood when they lost themselves in euphoria, the feeling of stars bursting and fireworks going off rushing through their bodies.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the post-orgasmic haze they were in. When Kol propped himself up he tucked a strand of sweaty hair behind Bonnie's ear. She smiled up at him, softly stroking his cheeks. She pulled him down and planted a chaste kiss upon his soft, swollen lips, tasting her blood on him. He returned the kiss, stroking her face lovingly. After a few more kisses, he slipped out of her and laid down beside her. Bonnie turned towards him and felt him shifting. She rested her head on his chest as he covered them with her blanket.  
She smiled at him and nuzzled into his embrace, kissing his chest. A shiver ran down his spine as her soft lips grazed his skin. Kol pulled her in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, causing Bonnie to giggle lightly.  
"Let's take a nap." he suggested, wrapping one arm around her. Bonnie yawned in agreement, causing him to chuckle. She slung one arm around his torso.  
"I love you." Kol whispered as she slowly slipped into the land of dreams.  
"And I love you." she managed to reply before sleep took over.


	6. baby can you see through the tears?

**A/N** : You're allowed to hate me for never finishing anything when I'm saying I will, but well, here are the last three chapters of the story. Have fun with them. I love you all and thanks so much for reading. Feel free to review and scream at me for being a horrible person, I deserve it.

This story is unbeta'd, the writing is sorta cringe-worthy and I'm sorry for it.

 **WARNING** : The relationship depicted between Bonnie and Kol is in no way healthy. I do not try to romanticise the fuck-uped'ness of both characters and their relationship to each other. They are incredibly co-dependent and have a lot of other issues, as you'll probably notice. It also gets pretty dark at some point, so be warned. If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it.

xxx

Happy Reading!

* * *

A few hours later, Bonnie woke up **.**  
She had turned in her sleep so her back was pressed up against Kol's chest. She yawned and blinked a few times to adjust to the light in her room. As she turned to lay on her back she realized that the sun shone in a weird angle. Bonnie slipped her hand under her pillow and reached for her mobile. As she checked the time, it fell right back onto the mattress. It was almost 6pm. Their flight would take off in less than two hours. But not only that, them and the others would be meeting up in less than one hour.  
Bonnie turned towards Kol behind her. He seemed to be fast asleep, but Bonnie knew better than to believe his act. She propped up on her elbow and leaned in so her lips were grazing his ear.  
"Kol, darling. Get up." she whispered, kissing him right behind his ear. She trailed soft butterfly like kisses down his jawline, stopping at the corner of his mouth. She knew he had to be awake by now, but he refused to react, so she kissed him on his lips, softly nibbling at his lower lip. When he still didn't move she became impatient and groaned in annoyance.  
"Well," Bonnie said sweetly as she slipped out of the bed, "if you don't get up I'll have to shower all by myself."  
Suddenly he sat up and stared at her leaning against the door frame. He took in her naked form, she truly was beautiful. She looked at him for a brief moment before she turned around and walked towards the bathroom. As Kol still lay on the bed and stared at her, Bonnie turned her head to look over her shoulder.  
"You coming?" she asked, smirking at him. Kol returned her smirk and got out of the bed. He walked towards her, slung his arms around her waist and carried her into the bathroom while Bonnie giggled.

After almost half an hour, they got out of the shower and the bathroom and were back in Bonnie's room.  
"How long till we should drive?" she asked Kol as she settled for light gray underwear.  
"12 minutes," he replied, staring at her as she slipped into a pair of hot pants. He admired her legs, they were smooth and sexy and he just wanted to grab them and wrap them around his torso. When he snapped out of his thoughts Bonnie leant against her closed wardrobe and smirked at him. He thought that she looked really cute when she smirked at him. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him as he showed off his trademark smirk.

"Do you have one of my shirts here?" Kol asked as he scanned the room for the one he'd worn before activities got out of hand.  
"What about your gray v neck?" Bonnie asked, voicing his thoughts while she rummaged through her handbag.  
"I think I found it, but I can't wear it," he said, motioning towards a pile of ash in one corner of her room. Bonnie turned towards the direction he motioned and paled as she saw the ash.  
"How does this always happen?" she asked, her voice shrieking at the end of the sentence. Kol walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
He laid his chin upon her shoulder and pecked her cheek. "You're passionate," he stated, shrugging it off.  
Bonnie groaned. "It's awful, what if I burn you?" she replied, shivering at the thought. "I thought I had it under control," she added barely above a whisper.  
"You can't kill me," he mumbled before he started to pepper light kisses on her shoulder to calm her down. Bonnie leant against him and hummed at the feeling.  
"I don't want to hurt you." she managed to reply in between soft sighs of pleasure. Kol smirked as he kissed her shoulder one last time, this time he softly sucked at her skin.  
"A shirt?" he asked as Bonnie turned around. He still grinned at her. Bonnie took a step backwards and checked her half-naked boyfriend out.  
"I honestly don't see why you should wear a shirt." she mused feigning a sweet innocent look. If he didn't know that look so well he would've bought it.

"Me neither, but my siblings and your best friend are going to complain if I don't wear one." he replied. Bonnie sighed in defeat. Thus she walked towards her closet and searched through it till she found a blue v neck. She threw it over her shoulder in his direction, when she turned around he already wore it. Kol looked at his mobile, checking the time. As he looked back up through his lashes, the lopsided grin she loved graced his kissable lips.  
"We have 1 more minute." he murmured, leaning in.  
"Enough time to do that." she replied, closing the gap between them to press her lips against his.

After 5 minutes they finally managed to untangle their limbs and to walk downstairs. Kol carried Bonnie's luggage, heaving it into the trunk of the SUV he used to drive to hers. Bonnie already waited for him, sitting in the co driver's seat. Kol slipped into the car, watching Bonnie as she looked into the little mirror installed in the sun visor. She was busy untangling her hair with her hands.  
"That's completely useless." she whined when they'd already driven for five minutes.  
Kol rolled his eyes at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "Why not leave it be?" he asked, looking at her. Bonnie looked at him with one of those looks which seemed to ask _Are you really that dumb?_  
"It's hook-up hair. Care and Bekah already know why we're late, but they don't need the confirmation so they can tease me for the next two hours." Bonnie explained, continuing to comb her hair with her fingers.  
Kol sighed. "There's a hairbrush in the glove box," he said, motioning towards it. Bonnie opened it and found the item one instant later. She sighed and kissed it as soon as she finished brushing her hair with it.  
"Thank god, I look like a normal human being again." she mumbled as she put the brush back to its former place.

"You should thank me, it's mine." Kol pouted, glancing at her. He wanted to look at her all the time, but it upset her when he didn't focus on the street. He was immortal, but she wasn't.

"I won't thank you, you are the reason I needed it." she argued, pouting slightly.  
Kol huffed in response. "I wasn't the one who attacked me with kisses." he retorted, causing her to smile.  
"Well, and I wasn't the one who decided to destroy my hairstyle." she quipped.  
Kol couldn't argue against that.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the private plane.  
"Finally!" Kol heard Klaus saying. He smiled at the sound of his Nik's voice.  
"They're waiting for us." he told Bonnie who smiled at the news.  
"They're late. Bonnie promised they would make it in time." Caroline mumbled, tapping her foot against the ground.  
"Blondie's annoyed," Kol commented, causing his girlfriend to huff at him.  
"We're only 10 minutes late." Bonnie pointed out.

Kol shrugged and parked his car next to the ones of his brothers. They got out of the car and Kol carried Bonnie's luggage and stowed it somewhere on the plane.  
"Why are you late?" Caroline asked Bonnie as her and the brunette walked into the private plane.  
Bonnie rose her eyebrows. "You really want me to elaborate why exactly we're late?" she asked. Caroline gave her one of her infamous 'duh' looks, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes at her.  
"If you really want to know it … Kol and I were a bit preoccupied with having sex. You know he can do this thing with his tongue-." Bonnie replied, plastering a smile as sweet and innocent as possible on her face when Caroline interrupted her.  
"Ugh, gross. Don't give me these pictures. It would've been enough if you would've said 'We got it on'. Really, Bonnie, Kol's behavior's rubbing off." Caroline stopped her, shaking her head as she screwed up her nose in disgust.  
They walked down the aisle until they saw Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah, who were already seated.  
"Hello, love. You and Kol were able to make it?" Klaus asked Bonnie as he pulled Caroline down on his lap.  
Bonnie smirked at his mocking tone. "Unbelievable, but yes. You get the honor of flying with us." she replied, smiling at the group. She sat down next to Rebekah. There were two rows which faced one another with three seats per row. Bonnie faced Caroline who sat in between Elijah, who occupied the window seat, and Klaus. Rebekah faced Klaus.

Klaus rose his right eyebrow at Bonnie's answer. "You really shouldn't spend so much time with Kol, love." he pointed out, shaking his head with a slight smirk on his lips.  
"And why is that?" Kol asked as he sat down next to Bonnie. He folded up the armrest which separated himself from Bonnie and slung his arm around her waist. Bonnie leaned her back against his chest and smiled as he laid his chin upon her head. He started playing with a loose strand on the hem of her shirt.  
"You're a bad influence on Bonnie." Elijah replied, calm as ever.  
"She's sassier than ever!" Caroline complained, making the couple chuckle.  
"I like sassy girls," Kol whispered into Bonnie's ear. She smiled as she turned around slightly, only enough to look into his eyes, enough for him to would feel her breath against his lips, enough to tease him.  
"You don't like them, you love them," she replied in a seductive tone. She turned back around and heard Rebekah grunting next to her.  
"Lijah, can we switch seats? I don't think I'll be able to bear this level of PDA. And I can't stand the sexual tension surrounding them." Rebekah complained.  
"Only because you didn't get laid for at least a week." Kol, sing songed.  
Bonnie rolled her eyes at his childish behavior, but on the other hand, she loved him for it.  
"How dare you?" Rebekah asked.  
"I'm sorry, Bekah, but I have to agree with our brother." Klaus ganged up on her, "You were at the mansion every morning and Caroline met up with Stefan for at least 4 times the last week. When you're in an on-phase he's too occupied with you to meet up with Caroline that often."  
Rebekah huffed in annoyance. She turned towards Elijah. "Lijah?" she asked, her tone pleading.  
He sighed heavily. "If it makes you happy." he gave in, standing up. Rebekah smiled widely and hugged her elder brother before she slumped into his seat. Elijah sat down next to Kol and Bonnie.  
"Behave." he addressed Kol, who rolled his eyes at him. He kissed Bonnie on top of her head.  
"I love you." he mumbled into her ear.  
"I love you." she replied, taking one of his hands into hers.

Their flight took off and they floated in the air.

Kol pulled Bonnie onto his lap and she leant against his shoulder, closing her eyes. She was still tired. After a while, she fell into a light slumber. Kol tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed her in a more comfortable position than the one she was in.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked lowly, smiling at the sight of his sleeping Beauty.  
"She is," Rebekah admitted, smiling at the sound of her brother's voice. She's never seen him quite like this before. He seemed to admire Bonnie and he cared for her - deeply. He even told her that he loved her, and it was rare that he told anyone that he loved them.  
"Almost as beautiful as Caroline," Klaus said, smiling at his brother.  
Kol rolled his eyes. "No offence against you Care, but I think Bonnie is prettier than you," Kol replied, taking his eyes off Bonnie.  
Caroline smiled warmly at him. "I think she's an exotic beauty while people would call Bekah and me classic beauties," Caroline replied, shrugging slightly.  
"That's my opinion as well." Elijah agreed, smiling the tiniest bit.  
"You really love her, don't you?" Caroline asked after she flashed Elijah a smile.  
Kol looked down at Bonnie.  
"I do." he confirmed, still looking at her.  
"How couldn't I? She's beautiful, smart, strong, powerful, feisty..." he answered, smirking as the last word left his lips.  
Caroline chuckled lightly. "And let me guess: kinky?" she asked.  
Kol's smirk deepened at that. "Sometimes. A little bit. But I think I'll ruin her in that aspect as well." he replied, shrugging lightly.  
Rebekah rolled her eyes at him as she snorted while Caroline and Klaus smirked at each other. Elijah seemed to ignore this part of their conversation.  
"He ruined me." Caroline sighed, earning a smirk from her boyfriend.  
"That was my goal, love," Klaus mumbled huskily, kissing her behind her ear. Caroline bit her lower lip as he did so.  
"That's my plan," Kol admitted.  
Rebekah wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Can you stop talking about sex? I really don't want to imagine my brothers having sex with my best friends – it's gross," she complained, looking out of the window.  
"Well, if you stop talking about Stefan I'll stop talking about Nik. You always seem to forget that Stefan's my best friend and like an elder brother to me." Caroline replied, causing Rebekah to huff loudly. Klaus and Kol smirked at the retort.  
As Rebekah didn't answer Caroline smiled triumphantly. "That's what I thought." she sing songed while Rebekah ignored her completely.  
"I don't want to be offensive, Care, but you seem to forget that you wanted to screw Stefan back when you were human," Bonnie said, yawning at the end of the sentence.  
"Since when are you awake?" Kol asked smiling at her.  
"Long enough to know that I'm kinky." she answered, kissing him softly.  
When they broke the kiss, they turned towards Caroline who glared at Bonnie. Klaus smiled widely, he knew about Stefan's and Caroline's history, and Elijah seemed to be amused by the turn of the conversation. He was the only one who'd noticed that Bonnie's breathing rhythm had changed when Caroline asked his younger brother if he really loved the young Bennett witch. She listened to the better part of the conversation.

"I was human." Caroline tried to explain herself, "I didn't even know that he was a vampire back then. I assumed that vampires were fiction by the time Stefan arrived in Mystic Falls." She pouted slightly.  
"But yet you told me that you two are going to have a June Wedding." Bonnie replied as she remembered that Caroline already knew his favorite color between third and fourth period.

"Maybe I'll get my June Wedding with someone else." Caroline suggested, glancing at Klaus who visibly stiffened as she said the word 'Wedding'.  
"I always wanted a May Wedding." Bonnie replied.  
"I want a December Wedding." Rebekah threw in. Caroline and Bonnie stared at the blonde like she just said that she would start drinking animal blood.  
"What? I love winter. Snow is sparkly and white and it's beautiful when you're surrounded by shimmering water crystals. I'd also be able to wear a super cute jacket along with my stunning wedding gown." Rebekah reasoned.  
Bonnie nodded at that. "True. But I always wanted to marry in spring, but April is too rainy and I want to marry outdoor so May's perfect. It isn't too hot but it isn't cold. You have green everywhere and the birds and flowers are awake and it's like a Disney movie." Bonnie explained, blushing at the end of her statement.  
"Aww, let me guess. You want the same dress as Belle wears in Beauty and the Beast?" Caroline asked teasingly. She knew that her best friend was a sucker for this movie.  
Bonnie blushed even further and looked at her hands. "Possible." she mumbled hardly above a whisper.  
Kol smiled at her and pecked the tip of her nose.  
"Why Beauty and the Beast?" Klaus asked, tilting his head.  
"It's her favorite Disney movie. Her favorite movie in general" Kol replied before she could even open her mouth.

When their flight finally landed in NYC, Caroline and Bonnie were squealing with excitement.  
"I can't even." Caroline said as she stood on the landing area and pirouetted.  
"Lady Liberty." Bonnie pointed out, motioning in its direction.  
"And you're going to stand on its top," Kol whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and laced her fingers through his', leaning against him.  
"I can't believe it." she mumbled, closing her eyes as a smile spread on her lips.  
"Neither can I." he whispered, brushing her shoulder with his soft lips. Bonnie shivered at the tingling sensation which ran down her spine at his touch.  
"Can we please drive to our mansion? I want to shower and go shopping." Rebekah interrupted, tapping her heel against the concrete. Bonnie and Caroline shared a look and rolled their eyes. Bonnie slipped out of Kol's embrace.  
Her, Rebekah and Caroline shared one car while the guys shared the other. Kol and Klaus loaded Carolines and Bonnie's luggage into the trunk of their limousine while Rebekah had to carry her stuff all by herself.  
"It's a pity that Stefan isn't here." Caroline sighed as the three of them finally made themselves comfortable in the car. They each had a flute of champagne in their hand as they drove through the city.  
"I bet he's already here." Rebekah said, hiding a smirk by taking a sip of champagne.  
"Really?" Caroline asked, her voice higher hence to the excitement.  
Rebekah nodded as she looked at her nails, wrinkling her nose at the color of the polish.  
"Yeah, to apologize and make up." she replied, looking at the girls. Caroline and Bonnie exchanged a long look, smiles creeping upon their features.  
"You're so going to have sex with him in public." Bonnie stated, sipping at her flute.  
Rebekah choked on her drink and stared at Bonnie. "Excusez-moi?" she asked, staring at her.  
"You understood me perfectly, Bekah. We know you and Stefan. The two of you can't stop touching each other when you just reunited. According to you, you'll reunite here and we'll be out very often. Hence to that, you'll probably have sex in public." Bonnie explained like she talked about why it would rain tomorrow.  
"You're mad." Rebekah replied, her eyes wide.  
Caroline giggled. "Sorry, Bekah, she's right." Caroline agreed with Bonnie.  
Rebekah just furrowed her brow and sipped at her champagne, ignoring Bonnie and Caroline, who giggled like maniacs.

After about an hour they finally reached the mansion. Bonnie and Caroline stood on the pathway, staring at the enormous house.  
"This is madness." Bonnie mumbled, not able to take her eyes off the monstrosity.  
"But it's pretty." Caroline interposed, tilting her head.  
"They own a fucking mini castle in the middle of New York City." Bonnie blurted out, tearing her gaze from the object of their admiration. Caroline resembled her friend's action, turning towards the brunette. Just as she wanted to say something, the other car stopped right behind them.  
Rebekah already was on her way towards the front door, calling for a servant to carry her luggage. The men slipped out of the car and joined the girls.  
"What do you think about it?" Klaus asked Caroline as he hugged her from behind. "This mansion is huge," Caroline answered, giving Bonnie a knowing look.  
"But it is pretty," Bonnie repeated Caroline's earlier words. Klaus seemed to be satisfied with their answers and screamed for Rebekah to tell more servants to catch their luggage.  
"Ladies first," Kol said as he motioned for Caroline and Bonnie to ascend the grand marble staircase.

Their time in New York passed so fast it was ridiculous. After about two weeks they left and their next stop was Milan. It was awesome, it was beautiful, it was breathtaking. And if you're curious, Caroline and Bonnie were right about Stefan and Rebekah. They had a hard time finding a place to hide during their activities, it was almost funny. Caroline and Bonnie managed it to walk in on them more often than they wanted. Kol treated Bonnie like a princess and she loved it. She loved him, she fell in love with him all over again. He showed her the city, told her of his past, opened up to her and Bonnie did the same. They worked on her Expression, met up with witches he knew in the area so Bonnie could learn to control it, learn how to stop the magic from consuming her.  
And it worked, it worked as long as they stayed together.


	7. love you more than those bitches before

**A/N** : -

This story is unbeta'd, the writing is sorta cringe-worthy and I'm sorry for it.

 **WARNING** : The relationship depicted between Bonnie and Kol is in no way healthy. I do not try to romanticise the fuck-uped'ness of both characters and their relationship to each other. They are incredibly co-dependent and have a lot of other issues, as you'll probably notice. It also gets pretty dark at some point, so be warned. If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it.

xxx

Happy Reading!

* * *

 _Love you more_

 _than those bitches before._

 _Say you remember, oh baby,_

 _say you remember, oh baby uh._

 _I will love you till the end of time._

* * *

After Milan, they were in London, the Mikaelson family's hometown, the place where they spent the majority of their lives. Caroline and Bonnie got to see more of their pasts than they ever dreamed of seeing. It was unbelievable. It was breathtaking. It was horrifying.

Bonnie and Kol were on their way towards the cinema, she finally managed it to talk him into watching City of Ashes with her. She really loved the books and she liked the movie as well. Ever since she knew that the Supernatural existed her fascination with fantasy and sci-fi novels had grown. Kol wasn't happy to be dragged into a dark room full of people where she wasn't even willing to make out with him.  
"Kol?" a female's voice which didn't belong to Bonnie drowned the noise of the crowd they were in. Kol and Bonnie stopped dead in their tracks. He was looking for the source of his name and as he found it his face fell.  
"Melissa," he said, swallowing hard. As Bonnie was about to ask who Melissa was the red head already found them and was on her way towards them. And she was pretty. Who did Bonnie try to fool she wasn't pretty, she was fucking gorgeous.

It's not like she hadn't met a lot of beautiful girls throughout the past weeks who befriended her boyfriend and sure as hell had sex with him, but Kol never reacted like that when he met one of them. He was stiff and shocked and everything but delighted to see this Melissa girl.  
"I missed you, silly," she said, ignoring Bonnie completely. She slung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his'. Bonnie stared at them, jealousy coursing through her veins. Kol seemed to be frozen in place. After a few seconds he broke the kiss, laughing awkwardly.  
"Melissa, meet my girlfriend Bonnie," he said, wrapping his arm around Bonnie's waist. Bonnie tried to breathe evenly, tried to control herself, she's never been a jealous person after all. But Kol was her boyfriend, and nobody but her was allowed to kiss him like that, especially not some strange girl.  
"Hey, I'm Melissa!" she introduced herself, extending her hand. Bonnie took it and shook it. She felt the magic coursing through her, felt it boiling right beneath the surface.  
"Maybe the three of us could meet later today and have some fun?" Melissa suggested, winking at them. Bonnie took a sharp breath as Kol stiffened at the request.  
"I'll just act like I never heard that," Bonnie mumbled, turning towards Kol with one raised eyebrow.  
"Melissa, when I say girlfriend, I mean girlfriend like in a monogamous serious relationship. I belong to Bonnie," he explained. Kol looked at Bonnie, an apologetic look on his face. Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes at him, leaning against his broad chest with her back.  
Melissa furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie. "You have to be kidding me. You've never been in a serious relationship for the past millennium and some random girl has you wrapped around her finger?" she asked, throwing her hair over her right shoulder. Before Kol could utter one single word, Bonnie spoke up.

"I'd be careful with what I'm saying, Melissa. First of all, he's not kidding. We are a couple and you can get used to it. Secondly, I am not some random girl, I am a witch. And last but not least, I'd never insult a Bennett witch if I were you." Bonnie hissed, concentrating on her.  
"Especially when she's on Expression," she added, giving her an aneurysm. Melissa gritted her teeth and held her head, trying to come off calm when she felt like she was being killed right then and there.

"Stop," Kol whispered into Bonnie's ear, snapping her out of her concentration. The spell broke instantly and Melissa gasped for air, massaging her temples with wide eyes.  
"We don't want to kill her, do we?" he asked, searching for the tiniest bit of sympathy in Bonnie's eyes. He didn't find any, but he found mercy.  
"Be happy that Kol wants you to live," Bonnie said before she turned and walked off.

"Bonnie!" Kol shouted, running after her.  
Bonnie didn't turn, she just kept her pace and walked away from him. Why the hell was she crying, let alone walking away from him? Nothing happened – right? They just met a former sex toy of him and there was a misunderstanding, not more, not less. But she lost control and really wanted to kill Melissa. And Kol of all people had to stop her. He'd stopped her from saving a former lover of his'. It was fucked up and Bonnie was mad at herself.  
She walked along the Thames, searching a spot where nobody was. She slid down on a rough wall of a building, sitting on the cold hard ground. She didn't notice that the thin material of her shirt was torn in the process, neither did she realize that the wall left scratches on her back.

A few seconds later Kol arrived, he sat down in front of her. He brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her, looked into her beautiful green eyes.  
"Bonnie," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes as tears silently made their way over her cheeks.  
"I love you. And only you." he whispered, his breath fanning her face, "I didn't stop you from killing Melissa because I still have feelings for her, I stopped you because you'd hate yourself for killing her."  
Bonnie opened her eyes, looking up at him. "She's in love with you." she deadpanned.  
"I know." he replied.  
"Has she ever told you?" Bonnie asked, her voice breaking at the end of the question.  
Kol nodded his lips a thin line.  
Bonnie took a deep breath, to calm her frantic heartbeat. "You know that I love you more than any of them?" she clarified, even if it sounded more like a question.  
Kol smiled at her and laid his hands upon her cheeks. He brushed the remaining tears away and kissed her softly. Bonnie returned it.  
"I know you do," he whispered against her lips.

* * *

 _Big dreams, gangster._

 _Said you had to leave to start your life over._

 _I was like no please, stay here._

 _We don't need no money, we can make it all work._

* * *

After this incident, Kol and Bonnie spent more time together than usually.

They talked more often than they had sex or they just cuddled up and watched a movie or something alike. They actually had a pretty normal relationship and Bonnie was happy with it. Kol loved her, he loved what they had, but he missed his former lifestyle. He missed being badass, killing people, ruining other people's lives. He missed the chase, the torture, he missed the pleading look of his victims.  
But he loved Bonnie. So he decided not to tell her.

Of course Bonnie noticed that something was wrong and when she asked him about it, he changed the topic, not wanting to scare her away. She loved him, all of him, and he didn't want to destroy the picture she had of him. He told her about his cruelty, about the things he and his brothers had done. But she never saw him like he described it. She never saw him enjoying the torture or the chase and he didn't want her to. It went on like that for months, and it tore Bonnie apart. She became desperate and talked to everybody about it, tried to find out what was wrong, and finally got it when Klaus told her what possibly could be wrong with him, what Kol didn't tell her. And she was horrified, but she was willing to do anything for him.

So one day, when Kol came back to her home from shopping groceries, he was nice enough to do that and he knew what she ate so it wasn't exactly that bad, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Everything he found was a note she left to meet him at the old Lockwood cellar.  
She waited for him, she asked Klaus to help her prepare everything, and there she sat in the middle of a pool of blood, victims chained to the walls. They were murderers, human beings who killed others, who wanted to harm others. Bonnie wasn't alright with killing them at all, but better them than them innocent girls who didn't find their way home at night. Klaus compelled them to listen to her every command and that's how she was able to set everything up.  
When Kol came downstairs he couldn't stop his fangs from elongating, couldn't stop the blood from filling his eyes. He stared Bonnie, at Bonnie who waited for him in the middle of the room. Her hands shook because of what she had done and the skirt of the dress she wore was soaked with blood.  
"Bonnie," Kol whispered, walking towards her. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, the eyes of her victims following his steps, watching the scene in compelled silence. His veins were prominent beneath his eyes, and his eyes, they were crimson red. The knife she held slipped out of her hands and she laid her bloodstained hands upon his cheeks.  
"Kol," she whispered, pressing her lips against his'. He tried to break the kiss, but she was persistent and he was dizzy so he gave in. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth, she felt his fangs.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely as she traced the outline of his lips with her fingers.  
"I know that you miss it, that you miss this," she whispered. His eyes showed his surprise.  
"I know that you miss it and I don't want you to hide your nature from me." she added, removing her finger.  
"But these are innocent-" he argued, but she interrupted him, "They are murderers. They would've raped innocent girls. They raped innocent children. I'm fine with it."  
Kol looked at her, searched her green eyes for an ounce of doubt, of regret, of fear, but he found none of it. And it scared him, Bonnie love scared him and he loved it. It was thrilling that she was the one in power, the one who made a massacre, the one who had the power to do so.  
"I love you, Bonnie Bennett." he whispered and kissed her passionately.  
"I love you, Kol Mikaelson." she replied as she broke their kiss.  
She took a step back and motioned towards one of the men hanging on the walls. She looked at him and smiled sweetly as she allowed one of them to speak, to move, told him to do everything possible to flee.


	8. promise you'll remember that you're mine

**A/N** : This is the last chapter.

This story is unbeta'd, the writing is sorta cringe-worthy and I'm sorry for it.

 **WARNING** : The relationship depicted between Bonnie and Kol is in no way healthy. I do not try to romanticise the fuck-uped'ness of both characters and their relationship to each other. They are incredibly co-dependent and have a lot of other issues, as you'll probably notice. It also gets pretty dark at some point, so be warned. If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it.

xxx

Happy Reading!

* * *

 _But he headed out on Sunday,_

 _said he'd come home Monday._

 _I stayed up waiting, anticipating and pacing._

 _But he was chasing paper,_

 _caught up in the game, it was the last I heard._

* * *

Bonnie was willing to do what she did for him every once in awhile, but both of them knew that it wasn't enough for him in the long term so they agreed on something. Klaus and he went out every Sunday, having their fun, doing things neither Caroline nor Bonnie wanted to know anything about. Sometimes their trips took a few days longer, and with time passing, they became longer and longer, to the point where they were two weeks away without a call.

Bonnie grew anxious and nervous when Kol didn't respond to her calls. She feared that something had happened to him, that Klaus daggered him, that someone found a white oak stake and killed him, killed the love of her life. She stayed up for the better part of these weeks, sleep only scaring her with nightmares. And when he finally came back she was mad at him and they fought and made up by fucking each other into oblivion.

But one time weeks passed and Kol didn't return. He and Klaus didn't call. Caroline and Bonnie were scared and tried to reach them, used locator spells to find them, but were unable to. Elijah and Rebekah were searching for them but they weren't able to find them. Bonnie and Caroline accompanied the siblings, asking witches and vampires if they'd seen the Original Hybrid and the younger Original. But none of them was able to help them.

* * *

 _I will love you till the end of time,_

 _I would wait a million years._

 _Promise you'll remember that you're mine._

 _Baby, can you see through the tears?_

* * *

Bonnie cried herself to sleep every night, telling Kol that she loved him, asking him why he didn't return her. She left him hundreds of voicemails throughout the weeks, throughout the months. When her phone finally rang it wasn't Kol who was talking to her, it was Klaus. And he told her what had happened in the last months, told her about Marcel and Davina who held them captive.

Told her that Davina found a way to kill an Original.  
Told her that Kol was dead.

Bonnie didn't cry when she heard the news. She didn't cry when she told Caroline and when they headed off to New Orleans. Caroline reunited with Klaus and Bonnie got the ashes of her lover, got the ashes of the person she loved most. But she didn't want his ashes, she wanted Kol. She knew she couldn't get him back, even with expression at its strongest, she knew the only thing she could do was … dying. If she died she would meet him on the Other Side.

Bonnie decided to avenge him, she decided to bring Davina down, decided to fight against one of the strongest witches in history.

Caroline tried to stop her when she heard of Bonnie's plan but realized that her friend was numb, that she didn't want to live without Kol. And as much as it hurt, she let her be. She told Elena, Damon, Matt and Stefan to fly over to say their goodbyes and they did. They came and they cried, even Damon shed a few tears, but Bonnie stayed strong. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry.

Bonnie fought against Davina and brought her down.

Brought her down as she went down with her, died as she weakened the other witch enough to kill her.

And she woke up on the Other Side. She saw her friends who cried for her and buried her. She saw other witches who put the spirits back in balance so her soul wouldn't be stuck on the Other Side forever. And Bonnie finally cried. She cried a lot when she found her grams, she cried when grams held her and scooped her up like a baby. She cried when grams carried her to the only person who would be able to soothe her, carried her to Kol.

* * *

 _I will love you till the end of time._

* * *

 **A/N** : I hope you liked this story. I know, the ending is horrible and heartless, but that's just where the story went while I wrote it. I hope y'all can forgive me. I love you all and would like to thank every single reader and reviewer who gave me the time of their day! You're amazing and deserve all the hugs!

Lots of Love and I'll hopefully see you soon!

xx klarogasms


End file.
